I need you
by Suariel
Summary: After May have left the school, Drew and his friends went to find her. Once they find her they learned something new about her. Drew's love for her kept growing like he can't live without her. Will May feel the same way towards Drew? But will they be able to find her? Squeal to Who are you? Shippings: Contest, Ikari, Poke and Oldrival
1. Chapter 1 - The crowned Princess

**I don't own pokemons! Just to let you know I'm going to a bit busy with my exams but I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible straight after the exams.**

Chapter 1 – The crowned princess

After May have left the school and Drew and his friends has started to head back to their kingdoms to prepare to find her. May has returned to her country with all the legendary pokemons, however she still has to beat her parents…

With May…

'I already beat dad at swordsmanship, pokemon battles and everything else that the guys can do except for the knowledge of our country and the other countries yet… I beat mom at cooking, dancing and everything that the girls can do else except for singing and cleaning' May thought to herself as she wonders around in the busy city. "Ah! Princess May!" May turned around and saw many young children ran up to her. "Good afternoon everyone" May greeted them. They all smiled at her and asked her billions of questions at once. "What does the outside world look like?" "Where is Darkrai?" "When will I get my very own pokemon?" "Are we allowed to go out just like you?" "Did you make friends with the outsiders?" "Will they come to our country?" as questions were throwing at her, May looked at them all while wondering which questions she should answer first. Luckily Max came to her and said "HEY! MAY! Come on its time for you to beat dad's knowledge about our country and the other countries" May nodded and looked down at the children and said "Sorry everyone but you can ask Max" As May left, Max just sighed and sat down. "Alrighty, what questions do you guys want to ask BUT one at a time okay?" Everyone nodded and questions were thrown at him one at time just like Max asked for.

With Drew and the others

"Alright, Drew but are you sure you want to do that?" Zane asked his brother. Drew nodded and looked at his brother. Zane sighed and asked "When are you guys planning to leave?" "NOW!" Everyone replied in union, Zane sweat dropped and said "Drew, I gave you MY permission but you need to ask dad and mom before you leave" Drew sighed and said "I know Zane but I…" Zane looked at his brother and sighed. "As much as I hate you, Drew" "I ha-" "I will help you but you owe me something" Drew couldn't believe his ears at what his brother just said. "Do you mean?" "Yes, Drew; I will tell dad and mom THIS time. Don't think that I pity you, I'm just doing my duty as a future king of this kingdom" Zane said his last sentence as he turned around just to hide his blush. Drew still couldn't believe it, after all his 11 years of thinking that his brother hates him, he was actually helping him this time. "Thanks Zane" Zane coughed and said "I'll go tell mom and dad, you guys go to your room before your friends freeze to death" Zane left the room and went to meet his parents.

With Zane…

"Zane, what is it that you wish to speak to us about?" Sebastian asked his eldest son. Zane took a deep breath and said "Father, please let Drew go out and find Princess May" Sebastian's eyes went wide and screamed "I WOULD NOT ALLOW THAT!" Zane knew this would happen but he still didn't back down, "Father, please, Drew and his friends wants to find the mysterious country that no one was able to find." "ZANE! THE PRINCESS OF GROUND IS COMING TO OUR COUNTRY THIS WEEK!" Zane and Drew knew that Brianna was going to their country to talk about the arrange marriage between Drew and Brianna. "Father, please!" Zane then went on his knees and shouted again "I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE LET MY BROTHER GO FIND PRINCESS MAY!" Sebastian was close to his limit and before he could say anything Glacia asked "Why are you the one to ask us for our permission Zane?" Zane still kneeling said "Because, mother, Drew… he is the type that no matter how hard he begs for your permission even if he does it on his own will even if you say no, he will either get brought back home against his will or he will either gets threaten by either one of you or both. That is why as his older brother and the future king, I wish to let him go this one time!" Glacia smiled down at him and said "You can just leave out the future king part because that is a lie Zane" Zane stayed silent and then once again this time his hands in front of him and his head on his hand "Father, mother. I Zane Hayden, first son of the Ice kingdom, the brother of Drew Hayden is asking for your permission to allow my brother to go!" Sebastian sighed and looked at his son, who is still begging them on the floor, Glacia looked at her husband and then back at her son. Sebastian sighed and said "Very well, Zane, you got my permission" then he looks at Glacia who nodded in return and then continued "as well as your mother's to allow your brother to go" Zane shot his head back up and smiled. "Thank you father, mother!" The two just nodded at him and Zane went to find his brother.

"Do you hate May?" Glacia asked her husband once Zane was out of the throne room. Sebastian shook his head and said "No, she's an interesting princess but, it's just that we don't know her well enough" Glacia then asked another question "Do you wish for our son to have an arrange marriage with someone he doesn't love?" Sebastian stayed silence at her question, "Sebastian, you know that Drew doesn't love Brianna and yet you want him to marry her!" Sebastian still stayed silence at his wife's small little lecture. "I remember there was one great prince who told me love is the most powerful thing on earth. Arrange marriage means nothing but a plain miserable life that waits ahead of the future king" Glacia said to her husband and Sebastian looked up at her since he couldn't believe that his wife still remembers what he told her long time ago. "Please re-consider about the arrange marriage for our dear son Drew" with that said Glacia got up from her chair and went out to the garden.

With May…

"From now on! Princess May will be known as the crowned Princess of this country!" the priest said as May got up from her kneeling position and turned around with her new chain on her head indicating that she is the crowned princess. Everyone cheered for her, Max, Norman and Caroline were clapping for her. May smiled, a true smile that she will show in her country, her people and her family. "Long live Princess May!" everyone chanted directly for May. May smiled and walked across the red mat with all of her legendary pokemons following her behind. "Mana!" Manaphy called out to her. May smiled at her and kept on walking, once she got to the door to leave she turned around and said "Let's live peacefully with all the pokemons around us!" Everyone cheered and May left.

"Your highness, the invitations are done" Luna said to May. May smiled and said "Luna please give it to them" Luna bowed and disappeared. "I'm sorry dad and mom" May said to her parents who just walked out of the building. Norman smiled at her and said "It's fine May, don't worry" "After all we believe in them" Caroline said to her daughter. May sighed and said "Yes but… I still can't allow them to see the legendary pokemons" Norman and Caroline nodded and May then faced her legendary pokemons. "Everyone please go to the legendary island and stay there for tonight and tomorrow morning" all of her legendary pokemons nodded and went to the place that their trainer has just ask them to go.

"Don't worry May they're going to be safe, after all dad's legendary pokemons are there and there is a strong shield that protects them from harm and no one can detect them" May smiled at her brother. "Thank you Max" "Let's go and prepare your coronation party" May smiled at her mother's suggestion and nodded. "Yeah let's go" May said and her family headed back to the palace.

With Drew…

Drew was preparing to leave until a portal showed up. "Come on out Roserade/ Piplup/ Torterra/ Staryu/ Arcanine/ Bayleaf/ Charizard!" Drew, Dawn, Paul, Misty, Gary, Leaf and Ash sent out their pokemons. The pokemons came out of the pokeballs and were in their fighting position. Lucas just stood there looking at the portal with questions, while he was still thinking a figure walked out and everyone gasped. "Good afternoon your highnesses" said the figure.

 **Who is the mysterious figure? Who are the invitation for? Why did May send her legendaries to an island? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome

_**I don't own pokemon or the characters thank you so much.**_

Chapter 2 – Welcome

"L… LUNA!" Ash exclaimed. Luna just smiled at them and said "Yes Prince Ash?" Ash looked at the portal behind her and just asked "Where did you come from?" "Why of course! From this portal right here!" Luna motioned the portal behind her and everyone looked at her. Drew continued to look at the portal and then remembered, "What are you doing here Luna?" he asked her, Luna just smiled at him and said "I'm here to give out invitations" "In… invitations?" Misty asked. Luna nodded and hand them each an invitation. "I'll come and fetch you guys this afternoon at four sharp" Gary was about to say that they are going to leave but Luna then said "I will be able to find you guys no matter where you guys are" and with that Luna went back into the portal and disappeared.

Everyone just looked at the invitation in their hands and then Dawn said "Well… what are we waiting for lets read it!" Everyone nodded and they opened the invitation and read the letter ( _ **A/N: if you can't read it I retyped it at the end of the story, so don't worry everyone**_ ):

 _Dear Drew/Dawn/ Paul/ Ash/ Misty/ Lucas/ Gary and Leaf. You are invited to Princess May's coronation party to celebrate her birthday and have become the crowned princess of the Labyrinth kingdom. Luna will be bringing you to our country and will take you back to your own country the first thing tomorrow morning right after breakfast. The coronation party will start at 6:00pm, however, there are small activities and other entertainments from 4:00pm 'til 6:00pm. Dresses and clothes will be prepared until your arrival. Have a lovely day and please do bring this invitation as it is rare to be given to other countries' princesses and princes._

 _Sincerely King Norman and Queen Caroline_

"WOW! A PARTY!" exclaimed Ash. "Yeah and we're all invited!" Dawn said happily.

"Guess that we don't need to find her anymore right lover boy?" Gary asked Drew, Drew blushed and just looked away.

"But…" Leaf started to talk, "What's the matter Leaf?" Misty asked. "Nothing much it's just troubling me."

"What is?" Gary asked.

"All of us are 17 and so is May but she is a crowned Princess already in other words…"

"She will become Queen soon" Paul finished her sentence. Everyone stayed silent at the comment and Dawn said "HEY! No need to worry! After all, it's May we're talking about" Everyone looked at Dawn and smiled. "When you say 'no need to worry' it makes me worry the most" Misty said. Everyone started to laugh while Dawn was laughing from embarrassment.

"Drew what's the matter man?" Gary asked Drew.

"Nothing much Gary… It's just that I don't want to leave too early" Drew replied.

"Tell me about it" agreed Misty

"Hey let's try and convince May and her parents to allow us stay at her kingdom for a bit longer" Suggested Ash

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed except Paul.

"I don't know guys… After all they did say it is rare to have other princes and princesses to go to their country." Paul said.

Everyone was silence, then Leaf said "We won't know if we don't try!" Paul looked at Lucas and then nodded. Everyone continued to chat about many things until it was time for them to leave. The same portal showed up and Luna came out and asked "Are you ready to leave?" "Yes!" "Then let's go" Luna walked into the portal while everyone follows her.

At the kingdom…

When Luna and the princes and princesses arrived at the kingdom, everyone was awestruck by the look of the kingdom. "WOW! This is May's home country!" Dawn asked. "Yup, welcome to the Labyrinth kingdom" Luna welcomed them. Misty started to shiver. "Although this place a bit too cold, colder than the ice country!" Misty exclaimed.

"Oh My! I'm sorry, let's get to the palace so you guys can change your clothes" Luna said to them. Before they started to leave a voice called out to Luna.

"Your highness, how may I help you?" Luna asked May.

"I brought their clothes, you know dad and mom" May said to Luna.

"Very well but you can't expect them to change somewhere close to where all the ice pokemons stays"

"Don't worry I just asked Shadow to lend us his house for them to change"

"Very well then, your highness aren't you supposed to be at the festival?"

"Haha~ Yeah but dad and mom says that they want to meet my friends first so I'm gonna take them. So you go and have fun Luna"

"But…" Luna started to protest but was cut off by May

"It was an order from the crowned Princess" May ordered Luna.

Luna was speechless but she smiled and bowed. "Yes your highness" and with that Luna left the group.

"Follow me" May said to the group as she started to lead them. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. When they walked up to a house close to the palace in the center, a man was standing there with black long hair tied in low pony tail and with stunning purple eyes. "Shadow!" May called out to the man. The man known as Shadow turned around and saw the princess and bowed. "Your highness" Shadow said to her. "Shadow these are my friends, you promised me that you will lend them your bathrooms for them to change, remember?" May said to him. Shadow smiled and got up and said "How would I ever forget your highness, please come inside and change before you meet the king and queen" Shadow gestured Drew and his friends into his house.

After a few minutes past everyone came out in the same clothes as May is wearing but different colours. Misty was blue, Dawn and Lucas was purple and pink mix, Leaf was green, Gary was fire red, Ash was yellow, Paul was black and Drew was ice blue. May smiled at them and got up from her seat and faced Shadow. "Thank you so much Shadow, now please go and have fun yourself" May thanked Shadow. Shadow bowed at her and opened the door for her highness and her friends to leave before he will leave to have fun. May giggled and walked out with her friends walking behind her. "Now let's go meet my parents!" May said as she began walking towards the palace ground.

As they kept on walking towards the palace, many citizen stopped and bowed or curtsied at May and May will nod back at them. Once they got to the palace they walked towards the throne room where King Norman and Queen Caroline are waiting for May and her friends. Once the door to the throne room opened May walked and kneeled on one of her knees while her friends did the same, May said "I have brought them father, mother" Norman and Caroline nodded and May got up and stand at the side waiting for her friends. Norman looked at them and said "Welcome to the Labyrinth Kingdom"

 _ **Finally! I finished the chapter! Sorry that I haven't uploaded it for a very very VERY long time… I lost some inspirations during the time so I couldn't continue… but after watching some episodes of Pokemon the inspirations started to come back to me. So sorry that I haven't been uploading but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. I apologize to all the readers. But please don't forget to review~ and again I'm very sorry…**_

 _ **Dear Drew/Dawn/ Paul/ Ash/ Misty/ Lucas/ Gary and Leaf. You are invited to Princess May's coronation party to celebrate her birthday and have become the crowned princess of the Labyrinth kingdom. Luna will be bringing you to our country and will take you back to your own country the first thing tomorrow morning right after breakfast. The coronation party will start at 6:00pm, however, there are small activities and other entertainments from 4:00pm 'til 6:00pm. Dresses and clothes will be prepared until your arrival. Have a lovely day and please do bring this invitation as it is rare to be given to other countries' princesses and princes.**_

 _ **Sincerely King Norman and Queen Caroline**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The dance of the princess

Chapter 3 – The dance of the princess

"I am the King of this kingdom and country, Norman and this is my wife Caroline" Norman introduced himself and his wife to May's friends. "Please stand" Caroline asked Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Drew, Paul, Ash, Gary and Lucas. The eight of them all stood up from their kneeling position and looked up at Norman and Caroline. "It is our very first time having other royalties to our kingdom" Caroline said to them, "I hope you guys will have fun during your stay here"

"Thank you, your majesty" everyone thanked her at the same time. Caroline smiled at them. Norman then continues, "I'm sorry that your stay have is short but we don't want your parents to worry about their sons and daughters suddenly disappear so we have to send you guys back first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast" Drew wanted to ask for their permission to stay longer but doesn't have the gut to do so, Lucas then spoke up, "Excuse me your majesty". Norman looked at him and Lucas continued "Is it alright that we stay for about 2 weeks?"

"Why would you like to stay for so long Prince Lucas?" Norman asked him.

"Well… we would like to understand a little bit more about this country and we would like to spend more time with Princess May, as we have spent such little time with her at school" Lucas explained.

"Your majesty" this time it was Drew's turn to speak up.

Norman turned his gaze to Drew and Drew continued, "Our families all know that we are travelling although we didn't give them a specific date of when we will return to our countries but our families know that we will be gone for a long time until we have to go back to school"

Caroline looked at her husband and then at her daughter who is standing at the side watching and listening to the conversation. May looked at her mother with eyes filled with hope, Caroline was surprised as it was her very first time that her daughter have that look. Caroline smiled and looked at her husband who is debating whether he should agree to their request or not. Caroline put her hand on top of his, when Norman felt his wife's hand on his he turned around to face her and saw a small smile on his wife's face as she used her eyes to tell him to look at May. Norman did as told and saw that his daughter has the look of hope to let them stay. Norman smiled a little and then face at the young princes and princesses and said "Very well, I agree to your request, feel free to look around and learn as much as you can" Everyone smiled while Paul just gave a small smirk. "But" Everyone then stopped smiling as they are afraid of what he is going to say next. "There is one thing that we need to keep a secret away from you until the time is right" Everyone nodded and thanked the king and queen, while May ran up to her parents and thanked so much.

Once they walked out of the palace it was around about 5:00pm, May turned around and said "Come, let's go and have some fun" with that said May took off and went to the town square while the others followed close behind. When they reached to the town square, they saw many delicious foods, games and in the middle of the town square was empty. When the citizens saw May they waved at her, May waved back as young children ran up to her. May bent down to their eye level as they ask her a request. "Princess May, can you please dance?" May smiled and said "Alright but I need all the girls and the boys, you know the custom" The children smiled and nodded as they went off to tell everyone. May got up and turned around, "Well… then what do you guys wanna do? It's going to take a while to gather all the girls and the boys" May asked and explained to them. As Lucas was about to answer they all heard a voice calling May.

"MAYYYYYY!" May turned around and saw Max running up to her. When Max reached her he stopped to catch his breath before he can continue tell May something. "May you were supposed to be standing in the middle to sing!" Max yelled at her.

"Come on Max, my friends are here and I can't just ditch them!" May yelled back.

"May! You're the crowned princess! You HAVE to do it!"

"Max! I won't ditch my friends!"

"You go and sing well I stay here with you friends!"

"Why don't you take over my place!"

"MAY! You are the crowned princess! You need to go and have fun, don't worry you will get the chance to dance with your friends soon"

May looked at her brother, as she too knows that her brother was right. May gave a small chuckle and said "Alright". May turned around and face Drew, Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary and Lucas and said "Sorry guys but I will see you later when it's time to dance." With that said May hurried off to the middle of the town square. While Max stays with her friends.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, I'm Max the prince of this kingdom" Max greeted Drew, Ash, Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Gary and Lucas. "I heard that you guys are our special guests"

"Yes, that's right" Lucas replied.

Max bowed and said "I apologize for the argument that my sister and I just had"

"It's alright, it's very natural that siblings will argue" Drew said to Max.

"Thank you for your understanding Prince Drew, please allow me to show you around the place while my sister have to do something very important".

With that said music played and May started to dance.

Everyone turned around and watched the princess dance, even though Max is leading Drew and the others, Drew has his eyes on May.

 **SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! A lot of things happened to me for these two months sorry I didn't update the story!**

 **Now I'm back at school I'll have more works and homework to do, I'll try to update the story in my free time (if I have free time….)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Drew and May

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading for such such such a long time. Too many homework piling up on me. But as I said before I will try to update the story whenever I can, if not please wait patiently I will update the story for you readers thank you for co-operation.**

Chapter 4 – Drew and May

Drew's point of view

The sunlight shone through the window of my room, I turned around but still couldn't go back to sleep. I looked at the clock and it read "5:00am", I looked around me, and decided to get up. I went to the bathroom and took a morning shower, after the shower, I quietly went out of my room and walked out of the palace. I walked around the kingdom not knowing where I am going but I saw many people awake and already on business. Once they noticed me they bowed and I gave them a nod in return. I kept on walking, I walked into a dark forest whereas too dark that I can't even see.

Once I got out of the forest, I couldn't believe in what I just saw… I saw all kinds of dark type pokemons gathered in one place and having fun. They're aren't fighting over territories, I was amazed by the beauty of the dark pokemons. "Prince Drew?" I turned around and saw Luna with an Absol next to her. "Good morning" I replied, "Good morning to you too, did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, thank you"

Luna smiled at me and then asked "Then why are you here?"

I looked at her not knowing what to say, just until I was about to answer her, I heard a voice, not just any voice, but the voice of the crowned princess. "Luna!" I turned around and saw her running towards us. I started to feel nervous and hoping that my face isn't getting red. "How may I help you? Your highness" Luna asked May. "Luna go and prepare the first aid kit, a Houndour is sick and we need to treat it right away!" May ordered Luna not noticing my presence. "Right away" and with that said Luna and her Absol, that I am assuming it's hers ran off.

Princess May turned around and said to me "Come with me Prince Drew" I looked at her walking figure, even though the place is dark but I can still see her I wonder if it was because of what she was wearing or did a pokemon use flash. Either way I just followed her. "Princess M-" I was cut off with her saying "Just call me May"

"Alright… then M… May?" I said feeling a bit nervous just calling her by her name.

"Yeah?"

"Do you always wake up at 5:00 am?"

May gave a small laugh and it was like music in my ears, she then turned her head and said "Don't forget that we are friends Prince Drew." When will the princess drop the word 'prince' before my name? I want her to just call me by name… unless I have to tell her…

"Hey, May?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…"

"Ah! About the answer to your question I do wake up at 5 but most of the time its 6" May answered me, I'm happy that she answered me but that isn't want I want to say…

"I… I see thanks, but that wasn't want I want to say"

"Really? Then what is it?"

"J… Just call me Drew"

May turned around and looked at me as if I'm crazy. "What? Just like you said we're friends and friends don't say 'Prince' before their friend's name" She kept on looking at me as if she's looking for the right word to say. I sighed and looked at her at a closer range and put my finger on her lips and said "I mean it May" I saw May starts to blush, and I gotta admit that was cute of her. May span around and said "Fine!" and continued her way. I just gave a small chuckle and continued to follow her.

It was silent for the rest of our walk but it wasn't an uncomfortable silent it was just quite nothing else to say. Then we stopped, I looked around me and saw so many Houndooms gathered in one place, and an Umbreon in the middle where a Houndour is lying. I guess the Umbreon is just the light for May to do her treatments better. May went to the Houndour and sat down, she then called me "Prince Drew" but I just ignored her by trying to pet a Houndoom. "PRINCE DREW!" She called me again but I just ignored her, May then groaned and said "DREW!" I smirked and got up and turned saying "Yes May?"

"I called you for like four times already!"

"Oh~ You did? Guess that I didn't hear you" and I did my hair flip, geez… I haven't done this for a while.

May just rolled her eyes and then said "Drew, let your Absol out, I'm sure he will love it here" I just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Come on grass head! Are you a coward?" Ok that got me

"No airhead, I am not a coward" May then just glared at me, guess that hit the mark.

"Then let your Absol out MOSS!" Alright… Now that wasn't what I was expecting,

"Fine, Absol come on out" I said letting Absol out of his pokeball.

"There happy? A-I-R-H-E-A-D?" I asked her. May then got up and started to walk towards me as if she wants to kill me. But I just stood there not afraid, just as May opened her mouth to say something Luna appeared just in time.

"Your highness? Is everything alright?" Luna asked May, May just turned around and said "Yes, everything is absolutely alright" I just chuckled, my Absol gave a small laugh as well. "Luna please give me the first aid kit and please take Drew to the grass, bug and dragon or ground territories so he can release his pokemons" I was astonished at how she knew what types of pokemons do I have? "Please follow me Prince Drew" Luna said to me as she starts to walk away. I too began to walk after her but looked behind me as well to look at Absol and May. I was astonish at how close my Absol and May are… ok never mind… I'm actually really happy about it. All the Houndooms and Absols (my Absol and Luna's) helping May. I then turned my head around but when I turned my head it was as if time moved slowly than before, I thought I caught a glimpse of May looking at me with a blushing face not from anger but from something else. As I followed Luna out of the Dark territory the image of May looking at me, it made me blush every single time. Glad that Luna didn't see it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected quests

_**I don't own pokemon. Thank you for your patient hope you enjoy Chapter 5. *bows***_

Chapter 5 – Unexpected guests

One week has passed ever since Prince Drew and the others has arrived at May's kingdom. There were only five more days left until they will have to return to their kingdom, but they had so much fun together with Princess May and learned a lot. All of them are now spending time at the beach having fun. As Drew was watching them play in the water, his eyes was glued onto May all the time. Little did he noticed that one of his friend is walking back to the sand and to take a break. "Hey, lover boy" the voice called out to Drew. Drew got a fright and turned to face the person with his ice power ready to attack. But when he noticed that it was just Paul, "Oh… it's just you Paul" Drew relaxed a bit and went back to do what he was doing. Paul just looked at him and said "If you love her so much then why don't you tell her your feeling?"

"It's not that easy and you should know that too Paul."

"With all the arrange marriages, yeah sure"

"You know that I have an arrange marriage with Brianna"

"And why didn't you fight back?"

"I…" Drew lost his words and thought to himself, 'why didn't I fight back?'

Paul looked at him and sighed, "Arrange marriages are just marriages, and it is either one sided love or no love at all." Drew looked at Paul and said "What about yourself? You have an arrange marriage with Ursula, what about Dawn?" Paul just smirked and said "The arrange marriage between me and Ursula is over." Drew just stared at his friend in shock, Paul looked up at him and said "Even Gary and Ash is convincing their parents with the help of their siblings to stop the arrange marriage. Drew… you're the only one left that isn't stopping the arrange marriage of yours, you have us to support you and you even have your brother to support you." Drew continued to stare at Paul and after a while he said "Yeah, I'll give it a try."

"Good, you're not alone in this, even Misty, Dawn and Leaf are supporting you too"

"Thanks" Drew gives Paul a bro fist.

"Although it was unexpected to hear such advices, especially from you, who is always cold" and with that said Drew got himself a punch.

"Hey guys, what you guys talking about" Gary walked up to them and took his seat on his chair. "Nothing much, just about arrange marriages" Drew replied.

"Ah~ I see and what you gonna do about it?"

"Who knows haven't decided on it yet, but knowing May, she's strong"

"Even if she is strong, she is still a lady and besides she must have a weakness" said Paul.

"That's gotta be true Paul, although when have you started to care so much about your friend Paulie?" Drew moved aside and away from Gary and Paul. Gary too got a hit from Paul. Drew then asked "Where are the girls?"

"They went to have a walk and chat, although they will be back soon" Ash replied as he was looking for food to eat in the picnic basket. Drew, Paul and Gary just sighed, "Then what about Lucas?" Paul asked just he mentioned that name Lucas said "I'm here". Everyone faced Lucas and noticed that he was dripping wet with his Empoleon. "And where were you?" Asked Drew.

"I was exploring the ocean with Empoleon, there are so many water pokemons gathered in one place. That's just amazing!" Lucas's eyes turned shiny as he kept on rabbling about the new discoveries. Paul, Drew and Gary sighed while Ash just continued to look for food. Until they heard the girls scream, they left the area and went straight to where the girls are.

With the girls

"Glaceon Ice-beam" May called out Glaceon's attack. "Glaceeee" The shadow balls were frozen and dropped towards the ground. May just clenched her hands as she kept on giving death glares towards the horde of Sharpedos in the ocean. 'Glaceon is getting exhausted and their trainers aren't coming out to battle in which I can't battle them myself, then there's no other choice.' "Leaf, Misty, Dawn stay where you are and send out one of your pokemons just in case they are planning to attack you too" Misty, Leaf and Dawn nodded their heads and called out their pokemon. Misty called out Corsola, Dawn called out Pachirisu and Leaf called out Meganium.

"Glaceon stop your attack" May ordered Glaceon, Glaceon stopped attacking the Sharpedos and waited for May's next order. "I am the princess of this country, come on out Team Aqua" May called out towards the ocean. A submarine came out and a girl with pink curly hair that have a head band on her head and is wearing a short blue jacket and black shirt and black and white pants. "I am the commander of Team Aqua, Shelly is my name! Your highness, I humbly invite you to come and have sea voyage with us"

"Don't make me laugh Shelly, a humbly invitation? Please if it was a humble invitation then you wouldn't start to attack us"

Shelly just looked at May in the eyes and smirked, "My my, I do apologize for our reckless attack, will you ever forgive us?"

May looked back at her and replied, "Shelly, thank you for apologizing but this isn't what you are here for right? What exactly do you want?"

Shelly just laughed, "As expected of you Princess May Maple, Team Aqua have no intention of taking you on an undersea voyage. We have business with you, regarding Kyogre."

Misty was shocked and said "What do you want with Kyogre!?" Shelly just gave Misty a glare, Misty didn't back down and kept on giving her a death glare. "I see. Well I'm sorry Shelly, I can't help you with that, instead I would like you to leave this instance from wherever you guys got in here" Shelly just laughed once again and said "We're not going anywhere, your highness, not until you come and join us." May looked at Shelly and sighed. "Then allow us to show you the way out" May curtsied and said "Guards! Do it"

"Yes your highness! Physic pokemons use physic!" And with that said all of the sharpedos and Team Aqua went flying out of the area.

With Team Aqua gone, May returned Glaceon and so did Misty, Dawn and Leaf. May turned around, and said "I will answer your questions some other time but now is not the time for you to know about our country's secrete. Right now we need to go somewhere safe." With that said May walked past them and went straight back to the palace to talk with her family. Leaving Dawn, Misty and Leaf dumbfounded, "DAWN! MISTY! LEAF!" they heard the guys calling out to them and turned around. "What happened?" Ash asked. Misty looked at him and said "We'll tell you when we go back to our rooms."

With that said everyone started to head back to the palace now.

 _ **Finally done! I do apologize that I did not update the story as often as I said and used to be. Exams are coming up and school works are starting to pile up. I'll still try to do my best to update soon. Thank you for reading and once again I do apologize for the late update. Please review for me thank you and please be a bit more patient with me. Thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Goodbye

_**I don't own pokemons nor the characters!**_

Chapter 6 – Goodbye

Dawn's POV

"I see… so that's what happened" Lucas said, after Misty, Leaf and I have explained everything about what just happened to us, the boys stayed silent and I could tell that they are still consuming the information that we have just given them. "Then…" Drew started to spoke after 5 minutes of silence, "Where is May?" he finished his question and looked at us. "She might be with her parents" I replied, Drew nodded, then he looked down at the ground. There were still silence somehow it was a very bad silence even if I want to break the silence there's nothing that I would say. At that moment a knock came on the door of the living room. "Yes?" Misty responded to the knock, the door opened revealed the king, queen, May and Prince Max. "Good Afternoon princes and princesses, how are you guys doing?" King Norman said to us. "We're doing fine thank you, your majesty" Leaf replied and curtsied, Misty and I also did the curtsied and the boys bowed at him. King Norman smiled at us and then Queen Caroline came up to us girls and asked us "Are you hurt?" We shook our head as in no. Queen Caroline, let a small relieved sigh out, she then looked at us and smiled. I looked at May, for some reason she was hesitating about something, it was as if there's something that she doesn't want to ask or do. Prince Max looked at his sister and sighed and he suddenly asked us, "Have you learned enough about our country? If you did learned enough, then it's time for you to go home" We were all shocked from his blunt question that came out of the blue.

Paul's POV

That little brat prince, just suddenly asked us the question out of nowhere, I tightened my hand as I was about to say something, May faced her brother and said "MAX!" however, that little prince just ignored her. The king and queen sighed and the king said to May, "May, take your friends to your garden and say any good byes, I already told Luna to get their pokemons." May replied to her father and motioned us to follow her. We did and we were led to the garden by May. When we got to the garden, May turned around and faced us.

"Guys, it's time for you to leave this country at once" May started to speak.

"WHAT?!" We all screamed. May closed her eyes as if she's stopping any tears that are going to fall.

"May, there's only 5 more days left for us to stay here!" Lucas argued.

"I know and I know that very well! Now that Team Aqua has shown up, we have to move our country before they strike again! And before we can move our country to somewhere safe! You guys will have to go back first!" May argued back with Lucas.

I looked at Lucas and his face is showing that he's looking words to say next. I couldn't stand this anymore. "May! Why must we go back to our country!? Do you not trust us?" I asked her. Everyone looked at me, and I just gave them a glare in return.

May's POV

I was shocked at what Paul asked me, I took a deep breath and said "Paul, I trust you guys and so does my family and my people. However, for your safety and the pokemons safety you have to leave." By pokemons I also meant the legendary pokemons that are in our country right now. Paul looked me and asked "What does this have to do with the pokemons May?" I looked at him and stayed silent for a while, knowing that I can't tell them about myself nor my country. I just replied "It has everything to do with them, don't want too many countries' pokemons getting hurt without the royalties to guide them to safety, yes I know that the kings, queens and the first princes and princesses are there too but they will still need you in order to help the pokemons to safety" I know that I'm not good at lying but I hope that they do buy it.

Everyone looked at me and looked at each other and then talked about what they should in a group. I slowly and quietly took a step back and Luna slowly and quietly came towards us. I feel bad for doing this but I have to send them back to their country whether don't or they do want to go back. They kept on discussing and didn't really noticed us, I motioned Luna that we should start, Luna nodded and she looked at their pokemons and told them to go back. The pokemons all did go back to their trainer.

Drew's POV

When I noticed Roserade, Absol, Flygon, Masquerain and Butterfree are with me, I then looked up at May. But when I do looked up I noticed that we were in trapped in a magic spell. "HEY!" Gary shouted, "What's this about?!" Gary continued to ask May questions but she just ignored the questions that were thrown at her. "Luna give them the stones" May said to Luna. Luna came towards us and the spell, she motioned me to go over there and I did. Once I got there, she said "These stones aren't evolutionary stones. These stones will allow you guys to keep in contact with us" I took the stones and noticed that each are different colours, "These stones…" I started to say "represents your elements" May finished my sentence. I looked at her but she didn't looked at me, I felt thousands of nails pinning through my body, I felt hurt.

"Prince Drew…" Luna said to me, I turned my attention back at her and she continued to talk about the stones. After Luna explained about the stones that I didn't really listened since I was still thinking about May and at times I will look at her. Every time when I do look at her she was always looking down, at times I saw some tear drops but maybe it was my imagination. "Prince Drew, it's time for you guys to leave" Luna said to me and everyone else. As I was going to say something I felt a force that is pulling us, I don't really care what is pulling us but all I know is that I want May to listen to what I got to say.

Gary's POV

As we are being pulled by an unknown force, I was still looking at Drew, who keeps on fighting against the force that is pulling us to reach to May. Even though they aren't a couple or something but this scene breaks my heart. "May… May… MAY!" Drew kept yelling out her name and May kept on looking down not facing us. A portal came out of nowhere and our pokemons went in first since they do not want to see this scene anymore especially Drew's. "Drew!" I called out to him, but he ignored me, he kept on fighting against the force. I felt useless, I want to help him but I don't know how. When Drew fell again, he couldn't get up anymore, Ash and I went up to him and helped him up, "Thanks guys" Drew said to us and we gave him a small smile and a nod. Drew looked at May one last time before we walked back to Leaf, Misty, Dawn, Paul and Lucas who are waiting for us at the portal. The force has stopped, I guess it's because we decided to go back by ourselves. We walked into the portal and we looked back except for Drew. The portal was closing very slowly at least they are letting us to see this lovely country one last time. As we turn our head around since we don't want any tears come out of our eyes, that's when we heard May's voice. "DREW!" Drew looked up and turned around. I don't wanna see what's going to happen next so I just looked forward.

Leaf's POV

"DREW!" I heard May's voice calling out to Drew, I looked at Drew and noticed that he was looking back at May. I did too and so did Misty and Dawn, what we saw broke our hearts a lot. We saw our friend May was running towards us and crying but the portal is about to close. There is a hole left that's big enough for two people to look at each other. Drew was about to run back but the portal was closed, and we are in Paul's country. "May…" Drew said and close his eyes. We have no idea what will happen to May, now that Team Aqua has appeared at May's country, we have no idea what's going to happen next. "Drew…" I started to call him wanted to tell him that everything is going to be fine, but that was when the guys slapped Drew's head. "Hey!" Drew exclaimed.

"Things going to be fine, besides we still have these stones for us to stay in contact with her" Paul said.

"Yeah, Drew. You know how these things work right?" Gary asked.

Drew stayed silent to recall but in the end he shook his head. Luckily I was listening to be honest. As the guys were about to beat him up again I said, "Guys, I know how to use it. I was listening too" The guys were relieved and that was when I noticed something different about us. "Our clothes…" Dawn said. Seems like I'm not the only one who noticed it. That's right our clothes are back to how we were usually wearing before we left.

 _ **Done! Hope that you have enjoyed this story. I was about to cry when I was typing this… Ok that's not the point here, take a guess of what's going to happen next in the next chapter~**_

 _ **And don't forget to Review~**_

 _ **Thank you**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Messages

_**I don't own pokemon!**_

Chapter 7 – Messages

Drew's POV

It has been a week ever since we came back but there were no news from Luna nor May. The stone that were given to us has not shined once, I always carried it with me just in case it shines. Knowing how the stones work, it sounds pretty useless to me.

 _Flashback_

 _"So… this is how these stones work. They will shine and once they do we need to touch the emblem and then we get some news from them" Leaf explained._

 _I looked at her and asked "That's it?"_

 _Leaf looked at me with a puzzled look, "What do you mean Drew?"_

" _I mean is there a way for us to contact her?"_

 _Leaf is recalling what Luna said to us about the stones. "I… don't think she has mentioned anything about us being able to contact them" Leaf finally talked to us._

 _Flashback ends_

However, that's not the problem that I am facing right now… on my left is my annoying fiancé. I sighed as we continue to walk straight to the throne room to discuss about my arranged marriage with Brianna.

Normal POV

"Drewy" Brianna called out to Drew in a very sweet tone. "Yes Brianna?" Drew replied with a little bit of annoyance in the words but Brianna will never find that out. "Why are we going to the throne room?" Brianna asked Drew as they kept on walking. "Brianna we are going because I - " Drew couldn't finish his sentence because Brianna started to say "Could it be!?"

"What?"

"That you want to have our marriage now?!"

"NO! Brianna what I want to say is-" Drew stopped in his tracks just to try and explain but Brianna screamed

"DREWY! DREWY! What should I do I'm not ready yet nor have I mentioned this to my parents yet" Brianna kept on nagging while Drew sighed. 'This will take a while' Drew thought.

In the Dark Kingdom…

Paul has successfully got rid of his fiancé, Ursula but have no idea what he should do next. It would be weird for him to suddenly show up in the Physic kingdom. As Paul was about to go to his pokemon training area, the stone in his pocket shined. Paul still made his way to the pokemon training area and once he got there he took out the stone and touched the emblem in the middle.

"Good Afternoon Prince Paul" a hologram of a young man bowing at him, Paul couldn't tell who this guy is with a random cloak over him. "I am Shadow, I have a certain message that is given from her highness herself, Princess May" Paul looked very puzzled and little did he noticed that his pokemons are already surrounding him. Once he noticed them Paul sighed and sat down so that his pokemon can see and hear clearly. "Her highness, apologizes that you and your friends weren't able to complete your stay at our kingdom. However, there will be another chance for you and your friends to visit us again after we have find a perfect place to stay and hide. Please keep this secret away from your friends. Please have a great day Prince Paul" The hologram disappeared and Paul looked at his pokemons. They didn't look happy about it and petted them on their head. "Come on let's train" Paul said as he got up, once he got up he heard a voice. "Darrr…" Paul immediately took out his sword ready to strike whatever is in his training area. "Darr…" Paul listened carefully of where the sound could be coming from.

"Who are you!?" Paul shouted, however there was no reply not even a sound. Paul's Honchkrow stayed on guard but still wouldn't believe who is here. Paul got agitated that there was no reply, at last he finally shouted once more "SHOW YOURSELF!" But there was still no reply, Paul gave an irritated sigh and decided to leave but found out that the door was locked. No matter how much he pull or push the door won't budge. "Darrrrr….." Paul heard the sound once more and he turned and looked behind him and saw a blue eye very close to him. Paul didn't scream but his eyes widened at who he saw. Honchkrow came to Paul's side and bowed to the pokemon that showed up in front of them in respect. "W… why? How? Legends say that you will never show up…" Paul said to the pokemon in front of him after taking a good look at the pokemon. "Darkrai" Paul finished his sentence and Darkrai just nodded at him.

In the Water Kingdom…

"Come on Leaf, you might know how this stupid stone works for us to contact her!" Dawn said to her friend. "I'm still trying to find out how to do it" Leaf said back to Dawn. Misty just sat on her bed looking at her two friends arguing at each other about finding a way for them to contact May instead of just waiting for a message when there are none coming after a week. Then there was a knock on the door, Misty asked "Who is it?" "It's me your highness, Sara" Misty's servant replied.

"Come in!" Sara opened the door with a tray.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"It's a message from Prince Drew of the Ice Kingdom"

Sara brought the tray to Misty and Misty took all three envelopes and gave it to Dawn and Leaf. "Thank you, you may leave now" Misty said to Sara, Sara bowed and left her room. Once Sara left, Misty started to read the letter, Dawn and Leaf stayed quiet and waited for Misty to finish read the letter. Once Misty finished she closed the letter and put it at the side and sighed. "Well?" Dawn asked

"Well what?"

"You know what Dawn is asking Misty"

"Drew need our help"

"With what?"

"With his stupid fiancé and…"

"And…" Dawn and Leaf repeated after Misty

"Finding out how the stone works"

Silent filled the room as they have no idea what to say.

 _ **And its done sorry to update it so late but please be patient with me and especially with my uploads thank you. *bows***_

 _ **Please remember to review and post a comment for me~**_

 _ **Thank you**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Marriage!

_**I don't own pokemon!**_

Chapter 8 – Marriage?!

After receiving the letter from Drew; Misty, Dawn and Leaf went to the fire kingdom first to ask Gary if he has received the letter as well… "COME ON GARY!" Leaf shouted to him as Gary tried to walk away. "What do you want me to do?!" Gary shouted back. "Go there and kidnap Drew away from his kingdom!? You guys all KNOW that Drew is the ONLY one to stop the marriage between him and Brianna" Leaf huffed and annoyed that he's not even trying to help his childhood friend. "FINE! If YOU'RE not going to help then…." Leaf tried to think of something to say to him.

"Then what Leaf? Never to speak to me and never looked at me?" Gary asked as he was annoyed as well.

"Then… I'LL HATE YOU!" Leaf's eyes widen at what she has just said out loud. She looked at Gary, who has no emotion or feelings written on his face. "So what Leaf? There are other plenty of other girls out there and besides aren't you happy that Silver is back? You can finally -"

 _*Slap*_

Gary put his hand over the cheek that he got slapped and looked at Leaf. His eyes widened when he saw Leaf. Tears were flowing down on her face, before Gary could do anything Leaf ran out of the palace. "LEAF!" Dawn called out to her friend and ran after her while Misty stayed behind. "Well done Gary, you just hurt the girl you LOVE so much! Leaf asked for help, SHE volunteered to talk to you and ask you for help! Who knows it will turn out like this! What has she done to you!? Are you still angry that Leaf thought that YOU were Silver and never approached you!? Listen, you KNOW that the spell on Leaf is gone thanks to May, but YOU are still angry about it! Listen Gary, you hurt Leaf, her family is VERY happy to hear that she LOVES you! But what did YOU do?" Before Misty can continue on her lecture, Gary asked "What IS IT that you guys want from me?" Misty stayed silent and said "We just wanted YOUR help, but there's no more need for it" Misty looked at him whether he was going to re-think about his decision. When there was no reply from Gary Misty continued and said "You just rejected her when she was very VERY positive that you love her back" Misty started to step back and said "Prince Gary Oak, congratulations" With that said Misty left and went after Leaf and Dawn.

Gary just gave big sigh, and started to head back to his room while his hand was still on his cheek and the image of Leaf crying in his mind; he was angry about himself as well as what just happened before and how his friendship was about to break between himself and Leaf but at the same time he was hurt when he saw Leaf cried and when she said " _I hate you!_ ". "Gary!" A voice called out to him. Gary stopped in his track and turned around and asked "What do you want Green?" Green looked at his brother and said "Let's have a talk" and with that said Green led Gary out to their garden.

In the Ice Kingdom

"ASH! LISTEN!" Drew shouted at his friend who was in his bedroom with his Pikachu sleeping on his stomach, while Ash was just looking at the stone. "I'm listening" Ash said, Drew let out a groan and said "You're NOT!" It's true that Ash wasn't listening since he was thinking a lot about food in his head since he was getting hungry with Drew's complains. Drew himself know that he's not acting himself after all with the conservation with Brianna was irritating and she wasn't listening as well. Drew was getting irritated with all of the people that he tried to talk to aren't listening to him! "ASH!" before Drew could explode Paul came in and held a bag of food in front of Ash. "There's food if you want, but the condition is to listen to Drew." Drew let out a sigh of relief and thanked Paul. Paul just waved it off like it was nothing.

"So… AS I WAS SAYING…" Drew gave a glare at Ash who's eating the food that Paul brought while Paul was drinking a cup of water, "I'm getting married in two days" Ash chocked on his food and Paul spit out the water that he was drinking. Both sides were coughing from the shock that they just received. Drew waited patiently for his friends to stop coughing. After they finished coughing, Paul face him and asked "You're kidding right?" Drew shook his head.

"Then what about May?" Ash asked Drew

Drew looked down at the floor and doesn't know what to say next. Paul sighed and was debating in his head whether he should tell Drew about May. "Drew…" Drew looked up at Paul, "We need to talk until every-" "Hey guys!" Dawn barged into the room as well as interrupting Paul.

"What did we miss?" Leaf asked trying to be cheerful like Dawn

"Drew's getting married in two days" Ash replied

"NO WAY! With who? With that awful Brianna?!" Misty asked

Paul, Drew and Ash gave her the look that said "Duh!"

"Then what about May?" Gary asked who just walked in.

Drew sighed and shook his head and said "I… I don't know…"

Everyone stayed silent and then Paul said "I have something to say to all of you regarding May" Everyone looked at him and before Paul can explain Dawn said "WAIT! Let me call Lucas"

After Lucas arrived, Paul started to tell what happened before he came to Drew.

 _ **It's done! I'm so happy *cry***_

 _ **Sorry that this chapter is short**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Where are you?

_**I'll try to update as soon as I can! Sorry to break it to you but this story will be ending soon but don't worry. My next story is a Bleach fanfiction! The paring is Hitsukarin~ Any Hitsukarin fan here? If yes, then please look forward to my next story.**_

 _ **BTW I don't own pokemon!**_

Chapter 9 – Where are you?

After Paul's explanation, everyone was shocked, all except for Drew. Drew was angry. Drew got up from his seat and went to his pokeballs and his sword. Paul watched Drew when he finished his explanation. "Drew… what are you doing?" Paul asked. "What does it look like? I'm going to save May" Drew replied. Drew started to head for the door of his room. Paul groaned and said "Somebody stop him" Ash and Gary went up to their friend and grabbed each of his arm, "RELEASE ME!" Drew yelled at Gary and Ash. "Let me ask you again Drew, what ARE you doing?" Paul walked up to him.

Drew glared at him and said with rage "I said that I am GOING TO SAVE MAY!"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"THEN DO _YOU_ KNOW WHERE SHE IS!?"

"DREW DON'T BE RECKLESS!"

"I'M NOT! WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH SAVING THE PERSON THAT I LOVE!?"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH IT! IT'S JUST THAT YOU'RE GOING HEAD TO YOUR DEATH!"

"I DON'T MIND! AS LONG AS I CAN SAVE HER!"

Paul got even angrier and grabbed Drew by his collar and brought him close. "DREW HAYDEN! NO ONE KNOWS WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW! EVEN IF WE DO FIND OUT WHERE SHE IS, YOU STILL CAN'T DO A RECKLESS MOVE! ONE WRONG MOVE AND YOU'LL DIE!"

Drew grabbed Paul by his collar as well and yelled, "PAUL SHINJI! EVEN IF IT MEANS FOR ME TO FLIP THE WHOLE WORLD… I'LL FIND HER FOR SURE! EVEN IF IT MEANS DEATH FOR ME!"

Paul got his other hand and curled it into a fist and was about to hit Drew in the face. Before his fist hits Drew both sides has been forced to let go of each other and were both floating in the air. The looked at Lucas whose hands was holding them up with his powers. "Break it up guys! Fight won't get us anywhere!" Lucas yelled at them, Paul and Drew glared at him and yelled at the same time "LET ME GO!" "NO WAYS!" Even though they are in the air they tried to get close so that they can fight but with no such luck with Lucas controlling them they end up yelling at each other. Who knows how long this fight will take, Misty was getting tick marks about these two idiots especially Drew; Dawn and Leaf noticed that their friend was about to explode and so they both moved away from her. "PLUM HEAD JERK!" "PALM TREE IDIOT!"

* _Snap_ *

Water appeared out of nowhere in the air and caused Drew and Paul to be wet. "THAT'S ENOUGH WITH THE BOTH OF YOU EGGPLANTS!" "Eggplants?" Paul and Drew asked, while the others was wondering what she meant. "YES! PAUL HAS PURPLE HAIR AND YOU HAVE GREEN HAIR ADDING YOU GUYS TOGETHER EQUALS AN EGGPLANT!" After that sentence, Misty faced Lucas. Lucas got stiffened when she faced him ' _What did I do?_ ' Lucas thought. "Lucas drop Paul down!" Lucas did as told and Paul hit the floor on his butt, Dawn came up to him with a towel in her hand. Paul took the towel and thanked her, Dawn just smiled at him.

"PRINCE DREW HAYDEN! YOU ARE REALLY AN IDIOT RIGHT NOW!" Misty yelled at him, Drew winced at how loud she could yell. "WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE! EVEN IF IT MEANS FOR ALL OF US TO FLIP THE WHOLE WORLD TO FIND MAY THEN WE'LL DO THIS! YOU'RE NOT ALONE IN THIS! HOWEVER!" Everyone looked at Misty when she said the word "however". Misty then continued and said "IF YOU DID DIE! THEN WHAT ABOUT MAY!?" That question hit Drew in the mark. He didn't thought about what will happen to May; Misty looked and saw that he has calmed down and gestured Lucas that he can put Drew down. Lucas did as told and once Drew has landed safely, Misty walked up to him and said "It seems like you have realized it, we're going to plan on how to find her and plan on how to save her together." Drew looked up at her and gave a weak smile. He looked at Paul and walked up to him and said "I'm sorry Paul" Paul looked up at him Paul got up and gave a good punch on Drew's face. "PAUL!" Everyone yelled at him, Drew landed close to the fireplace. Paul then walked up to him and gave him his hand and said "Do you realize how RECKLESS you could be when it comes to love?" Drew looked up at him and smirked "Yeah" and grabbed his hand and got up. "Let's start planning" yelled Ash with enthusiasm, "Darrrr" came a voice. Paul stood up and faced the fireplace and ask "Darkrai did you find your trainer?" Everyone turned around and face the fireplace. At that time Darkrai appeared himself.

In a dark place unknown to anyone

In a dark room where there are no sound, May was lying against the wall with long chains on each of her legs and her wrists which lay next to her. The door opened and May looked up and saw a skinny man with light purple hair that is visible from the red hood he is wearing with horns on it. "Hello Princess, how are you doing tonight" he said May glares at him and said nothing more to him. "I'm sure that you still remember me right?" he asked. "Of course I do TABITHA!" May called out his name with venom. "Don't be too harsh, don't worry your pain and worries will disappear once you become my wife" May just scoffed and said "I will never ever be you wife!" May said to him. Tabitha just smirked and left her alone without any word. Once he left her, May sat there wondering why he didn't say anything about it.

Soon after Tabitha left, Brandon showed up. May looked at Brandon and glares at him very hard, knowing that HE is the one that brought her here. May tries to get up with her weak legs using the wall to support her. "I DEMAND an answer from YOU Prince Brandon!? Why are you doing this and how did you find my country!?" Brandon just smirked and said "I found your country with the help of Team Aqua" May's eyes went wide when he said that. "As for the answer for your other question" Brandon walked close to her and holds a chin and made her look up at him he then he whispered something in her ears. May continues to glare at him and gave him a real cold glare. He then leaned in and was ready to kiss her, before a kiss could happen May side kicked him which caused him to land a bit further away from her. Brandan glared at her and then kicked her in the stomach. May then hit hard against the wall and landed on the floor again. May then coughed out blood. With that Brandon left her alone. May tried to get up a little and tears started to fall from her eyes, she then said "Mom… Dad… Max… Misty… Dawn… Leaf… Drew… Drew…"

Back in the ice kingdom…

Drew felt like someone is calling out to him. Drew looked out the window while his friends and Darkrai are trying to figure out how the stone works and trying to plan on how they will go and save May. Drew walked towards the window, everyone noticed his action and stopped their talk and watched him. Drew put his hand on the window and said "May…" He then put his head against the window and said "Just where could you be my princess?"

 _ **Tada! How was it? Did you guys like it? Let me know and remember to leave a comment thank you very much.**_


	10. Chapter 10 - The legend of two lovers

_**I do NOT own pokemon!**_

Chapter 10 – The legend of two lovers

After they finished their plan, they left at night. Lucas told them that he's staying here to inform his parents about where they are going. Dawn looked at him with worry and Lucas smiled saying that they won't tell their parents of what they are doing is dangerous. Lucas looked at Paul and said "Take care of my sister for me for now" Paul nodded. And with that Darkrai opened a portal for them to sneak outside far away from the ice kingdom. Once they left Lucas went to the door and opened it.

Green, Red, Zane, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Blue and Reggie were already there. "You heard the situations right?" Lucas asked, everyone nodded and Lucas said "Go back to your kingdom and tell you parents that they are on a fun adventure and will be back before Drew's marriage" Everyone nodded and rode on their pokemon back to their country. Zane looks down knowing that it will be a difficult task for him especially with Brianna here. Zane sighed and then started to head to the throne room 'whether she's there or not… I'll just say it'.

With May…

As May kept on lying against the wall not knowing what will fall upon her. The door opened once more, May looked up and saw Tabitha who was the one who opened the door. May noticed that in Tabitha's hands was a beautiful necklace that has the Team Magma symbol and has beautiful blood red rubies on it. May gets up weakly and asked "WHAT DO _YOU_ WANT?!" Tabitha just smirked and with a click of his fingers, two more Team Magma grunts came inside and grabbed hold of May. "LET GO OF ME!" May shouted and as she struggles from trying to get rid of the grunts that held onto her. Tabitha then walked towards her and put the necklace on May. May screamed "DREW!" and then her face dropped down facing the floor.

Tabitha gestured the grunts to let go of her and they did as told. Tabitha then touched May's hair with care and said "Awaken my princess". May then reawaken but her eyes are no longer the sapphire eyes with hope in them right now her eyes are just plain sapphire blue with no hope or nothing. Tabitha just smirked.

Back with Darkrai and everyone else…

Darkrai was leading everyone in the portal to the Labyrinth kingdom in the forest until where there are no one with them then Darkrai will open a portal for them. While they were still walking, Drew stopped in his track and looked behind him and in the sky. Everyone also stopped and looked at Drew with questions, "Hey Drew!" Ash called out. However Drew didn't hear him as he kept on looking at the sky somewhere in the distance. Everyone looked at each other asking what's wrong with him but everyone just shrugged back not knowing what's wrong with their friend while Darkrai watched Drew intensely as if Darkrai knew what's wrong with Drew.

When they finally arrived at the Labyrinth Kingdom safe and sound. Luna was looking at them with anger and yelled at them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Luna shouted before anyone could answer Luna continued "HER HIGHNESS ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW! SHE'S MISSING AND WE ARE STILL LOOKING FOR HER OUTSIDE OF OUR COUNTRY!" Luna stopped and said "Perhaps we shouldn't have let her to go to the outside school…" Darkrai flew to her and told her about everything except about how Drew acted just a while ago. Luna just nodded and said "Follow me, his majesty needs to know".

Everyone followed Luna to the palace. Once they reached inside the throne room, King Norman and Queen Caroline were in the seat; Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash bowed while Dawn, Leaf and Misty curtsied. The king and queen nodded at them signaling them that they can stand. Once they all stood up, "What is it that you want? We sent you back for a reason" King Norman stated. Drew got up and said "I… WE want to help and save your daughter, however, we do not know where she is; we were hoping that you would know where she is." Norman shook his head and said "Thank you for your help but… we don't know where she is as well. We already sent out Arcanines to sense her down as well as many physic users to see through the past of which way she was taken but with no luck. No one could find her location" Drew's hand curled into fists and Paul put his hand on his shoulder. Drew looked at Paul and saw that Paul shook his head as in saying "Don't do anything reckless" Drew nodded and stay calmed.

Darkrai flew to the king and queen and mentioned everything ESPECIALLY Drew's actions just a few minutes ago. Norman and Caroline's eyes went wide with the information that Darkrai just gave; Norman looked at Caroline and Caroline nodded. Norman got up and said "Prince Drew, follow me" With that said Norman went down the stairs and head out of the throne room, Darkrai grabbed hold of Drew and guided him where Norman was heading; Luna then followed suit. Once they left, Paul and the other were about to follow them but Caroline held them back. "Don't worry, they're just going to have some talk. Shadow!" Shadow appeared and bowed. "Please bring in some tea and bring out my son"

"As you wish your majesty" Shadow then disappeared after saying that. Max then soon appeared and joined them with some tea and desserts that were brought in soon after Max appeared.

With Drew and Norman…

The walk was silent, Drew asked where they are going but Norman didn't reply him. Drew felt a bit weird with the silence between them, Darkrai flew next to Drew to reassure that everything's ok. "Don't worry Prince Drew, you're not in trouble" Luna said behind him. Drew looked at her and nodded at her. They kept on walking until they reached to the beach, a sidewalk appeared on the ocean and leads to the further island. Norman kept on walking while Drew followed suit; while Luna stopped walking.

Once they reached inside the island Norman turned around and said "Prince Drew, allow me to tell you a great legend that our own country have our own laws about marriage and other things but mainly marriage." Drew listened was prepared to hear the story. "Before our country was invisible to the other countries around us. Our very first princess, was in love with someone else that does not live in our country. Her father hasn't set an arrange marriage for her as there was no one that has proven that he's the one that can be a great king. The princess sneaks outside of the kingdom and country in order to meet the man that she loves. They spent many times together and they were happy. But, the prince that the princess loves was set on an arrange marriage. The prince couldn't believe that and went out to look for our princess to ask her to escape with him. However…"

Norman stopped to take in a deep breath. Norman continued the story "The princess was looking for the legendary pokemons, in order for her coronation, but the prince didn't give up he waited and delayed his marriage until the princess has returned. Once the princess returned she went straight to the prince that she loves. They were happy to see each other again and they hugged each other lovingly. But the Prince's guards saw that and informed their king. The prince and our princess was in trouble. Many pokemons of the Prince's side showed up and attacked her while the Prince was held back. Our princess was about to die, until Articuno showed up that flew away to save her. The king saw Articuno for the first time and nearly captured it. Our princess blocked all the attacks that were aiming at Articuno and as well as nets and cages. The king noticed that it was our princess that has called forth the legendary pokemon and so the king ordered his men to capture her. Her highness was defenseless but Articuno was there to protect her. Articuno used its attack on the guards and flew down for the princess to ride. The princess got on without hesitation. She watched back as Articuno took off into the sky, the prince watched in disbelief and sad as well as our princess. Once our princess returned, she went to her father and told her everything. The princess cried many nights calling out to the prince, and the prince felt like the princess has been calling out to them, unfortunately the prince was already married. And so…"

"And so your kingdom has disappeared away from our sights and have your own laws" Drew finished the sentence for him. Norman looked at him and nodded "As well as many people knowing about the legendary pokemons which many bad people were aiming at our country which is why we also try to find a safe place." Drew looked down at the floor and Norman said "The Prince's name was Andrew Hayden and our princess's name was Maybelle Maple" Drew looked up and said "My ancestor… but… we have no records of such thing"

"Our ancestor sent out the many people to get hold of the records and burn them. We are the ONLY one that have the record." Norman said. Drew nodded and looked down at the ground. Norman walked up to him and put his hand on him and said "Prince Drew, if you truly love my daughter then, there's no doubt that you WILL found her. You feel like someone is calling you, then there's no doubt that IT IS her. These legendary pokemons are all my daughter's they will be willingly to help you. But promise me one thing" Drew looked up at him of wondering what it is that he needs to promise. "Promise that if you ever do marry my daughter don't love her because of the legendary pokemons" Drew smiled and said "I promise King Norman" Norman smiled and there were sounds of roars that surprised Drew. The light lit up and revealed many legendary pokemons at one place, Drew was astonished at the sight. "Now go! Go and save her before it's too late. This pokemons will be there for you if you and your friends are in danger" Norman said. Drew bowed at him in respect and ran off to get everyone.

' _I don't need a map… because my heart is my map. I don't need to draw circles so that I know which direction I must go in order to save my love because her heart is the location that I need to get. I will find her, I WILL make her mine, I WILL make her happy. I will do anything to get her back! Even if it cost me my life!_ ' Drew thought with confidence. When Drew got out of the island and onto the beach he kept on running towards the palace. Luna noticed and was about to follow but Norman stopped her and said that they should take their time to go back to the palace. ' _I believe in you Prince Drew_ ' Norman thought.

 _ **Will Drew find May? Will he save her? Find out in the next chapter~**_

 _ **So please dear readers, remember to comment for me :D**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Battle Part 1

_**As you all know I don't own pokemon!**_

Chapter 11 – Battle part 1

Once Drew arrive at the palace, he looked at his friends and said "Guys… sorry to interrupt your tea party… but it's time to go" Everyone looked at him and Caroline smiled. Caroline put her cup of tea down and said "Be careful and…" Everyone looked at her especially Drew. "Please save my daughter" everyone bowed and curtsied and Drew said "I'll save her even if it cost me my life." They all left the palace and out of the kingdom with the help of Luna opening the portal for them to leave. Norman went back to the palace and went to his wife. "Will the legendary pokemons help Drew?" Caroline asked him

Norman held her close and said "Don't worry, I've talked them through; they say this time only"

Caroline leaned on him and said "I hope they will… Drew isn't like their first prince"

Norman smiled and kissed her head, "I too, believe that he's nothing like their first prince."

"Drew! Where are we going!?" Leaf called out to Drew. However, Drew didn't reply, everyone looked at each other and they all shrugged. Drew himself don't know where they are going too, but he let his heart lead the way.

They continued to walk until they have reached to a place where half of its land is the sea. "What is this place?" Misty asked. "This place is where Kyogre and Groudon once stood during the ancient time" replied a voice. Everyone looked around but saw no one. Drew looked up and saw a red helicopter is about to land. Once it landed Team Magma grunts came out with Brandon captive. "Brandon!?" everyone asked in surprise except for Drew. "He was trying to take my fiancé away" a voice said. "Who are you?" Drew asked with rage, Tabitha came out and bowed "I am Tabitha, the commander of Team Magma. Prince Drew of the Ice" Tabitha got up and smirked at him. "So this is where you've been Team Magma!" a loud voice could be heard everywhere. Out came three more groups, one in black with the red "R" on their shirt, Team Rocket; another with blue pants and black and white strips shirt with a blue bandanna, known as Team Aqua. Last but not least Team Galactic showed up.

"You promised us that we will work together and use the princess power for all of us" Team Aqua's commander Shelly shouted. "Was that so? I think I've forgotten and besides, I'm sure that my fiancé wouldn't like to help you all but is willingly to help us only" Tabitha replied. "Where is the princess!?" shouted Team Galactic's commander Saturn. Tabitha smirked and motioned someone to come out. Once that person came out, Drew and his friends got a fright.

Drew couldn't believe who they saw, "M… May" Drew said. May was standing next to Tabitha wearing a red dress with the necklace that Tabitha have given her, but in his heart, he knows that the May everyone is seeing right now isn't her. ' _She's not the May I know…_ ' Drew looked at her trying out what is it that is not her, ' _her EYES! They… they don't have that glow… that's not May!_ ' Drew thought angrily once he found out what made her different from the real May that he knows. Tabitha smiled and extended his hand to her, May then looked at him and she too smiled and put her hand in his. Drew's blood starts to boil when he saw this scene. He then drew his sword out and charged to attack Tabitha.

' _That idiot!_ ' Paul, Gary and Ash thought as they watched their friend to attack the man that held May. As they kept on watching, Team Magma grunts send out their pokemon and before they can attack them, Ash's Pikachu thunderbolted them all and they all fainted. Saturn looked at Dawn knowing that she might have a connection with Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf. Saturn then grabbed her away from everyone, Dawn screamed of the sudden pull of someone. Paul turned around and saw that Saturn was taking her away. Paul also drew his sword and went to attack Saturn. Team Aqua and Team Rocket did the same thing like what Saturn did, Gary and Ash started to attack as well, while Team Rocket grunts and Team Aqua grunts were fighting each other. Misty was left alone while Shelly was trying to attack Tabitha. Misty tried to run for but a Team Rocket grabbed hold of her.

With Drew and Tabitha

"Release her!" Drew yelled while his sword clashes on Tabitha's defensive magic. Tabitha just smirked, Drew felt his anger rise and jumped using his ice magic to defeat Tabitha's magic, once Tabitha's defensive magic dropped Drew ran and charged at Tabitha ready to slash him. "Tabitha!" May called out and hugged him, Drew stopped his attack afraid of hurting May. Drew then got hurt by a shadow ball, that caused him to land further away from May and Tabitha. Drew got up and a Mightyena went towards him and was ready to use another attack. Drew quickly sent out all of his pokemon and ordered them to attack all of Tabitha's pokemon (who also sent them out as soon as Drew got up).

Drew then went to Tabitha again and was ready to slash him but May was always there protecting Tabitha which caused Drew to stop his attack, Tabitha side kicked him hard. Drew landed near his pokemons. Drew looked up and asked "What are you going to do with HER!?" Tabitha smirked and said "I'm going to make her my wife. Our marriage will take place once we have Groudon and once we have killed everyone here" Drew's eyes widen at what Tabitha has just said. "Oh! I almost forgot, I'm going to use her for fun as well" Drew's blood starts to boil and starts glaring at Tabitha.

 _ **So sorry for the short delay… I wasn't in the mood to type the story during the short delay since I had a fight with someone and… yeah things are going ok between us! Back to the story! Will Drew really save May now that he has found her? Remember to leave a comment! Either it's a good or bad. Thank you**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Battle Part 2

_**I don't own pokemon!**_

Chapter 12 – Battle Part 2

Drew gets up again and was charging towards Tabitha ready to kill him. May was about to protect when he said "May stand back" May did as told without any complains. Tabitha drew out his sword and blocked Drew's slash, once the swords clashed everyone and pokemons stopped and watched them fight. "May attack him" Tabitha said, Drew looked at May who was ready to attack him but couldn't. "May what's wrong?!" Tabitha noticed that May didn't use her magic to attack him, "I… I CAN'T!"

Tabitha glared at her and shouted "MAY DO IT!" May's necklace shined a little and that was when Drew noticed that she was under controlled with that necklace on her. Drew managed to dodge the magic and still attacked Tabitha, since he IS blocking his way from getting close to May. Drew clenched his teeth, he then side kicked him just like how Tabitha did to him, which caused Tabitha to land near the helicopter's tail. Drew took his chance and went straight to May; Tabitha saw that and launched a magic on Drew. Little did he notice that his magic will hurt May as well; Drew noticed that and used his ice powers to protect May from getting hurt. The impact of the magic caused Drew to land near the helicopter's head.

' _Drew!_ ' Paul was worried about his friend, who's losing a lot of blood from the impact. Everyone was watching intensely as well as the pokemons, especially Drew's pokemons. As Drew gets up one last time, he slowly made his way towards May again, before he could finally reach her. Shelly showed up and side kicked him causing him to drop into the ocean. "DREW!" was the only thing Drew heard from his friends as he slowly lose his consciousness and said "May…" May who is still surrounded by the ice that Drew created. May's lips moved and said "Drew…"

Shelly grabbed May when the ice has melted, May struggled against her grip and yelled "TABITHA!" Tabitha came immediately and was ready to slash Shelly into two.

Shelly blocked the attack with her sword, and she let go of her grip on May and concentrated on fighting against Tabitha.

Paul was too concern about his friend that he forgot he was fighting against Saturn. Saturn took his chance and attacked Paul from behind; Dawn noticed this and screamed "PAUL!" Paul turned around and was able to block the attack that Saturn was about to land. "How lucky of you… to have her highness to be there for you to remind you that you are in a battle" Saturn said

"You…" Paul clenched his teeth.

"Right… you were too concern about your friend that you didn't notice that Dawn has already been captured by us" Saturn said with a smirk.

Paul quickly gave a quick glance at Dawn who was indeed captured by the Team Galactic grunts. Saturn took the extra chance and stabbed him in the stomach, Paul spitted a lot of blood as he fell backwards, landing on his back. "NOOOO!" Dawn cried out and tries to struggle against their strength, with tears falling down. "PAUL!"

With Ash and Team Rocket Commander

"Do you remember me kid?" The commander asked Ash as they were clashing each other. Ash thought hard and he felt a recognition of this guy. "You're the general that once tried to take Misty and Leaf away" The general smiled and said "Bingo! Now as your reward…" the general punched Ash in the stomach which caused Ash to fall on his back. "You shall receive DEATH!" The general was readying his sword and was ready to finish Ash. Ash looked at Misty who's protecting herself from the Team Rocket grunts that are trying their hardest to capture her. Ash knows that Misty is losing her energy to keep on fighting. None of them brought their pokemons except for Drew and Ash. However, he only brought Pikachu, ' _Pikachu… PIKACHU!_ ' "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash screamed out when he realized that he has his best buddy with him. "Piiiikachuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu called out and the thunderbolt hit general hard. The general fainted and Pikachu ran up to his trainer "Pika pi!" Ash smiled and hugged Pikachu.

"Pikachu go help Misty" Ash said to Pikachu, Pikachu nodded and jumped off and ran off to where Misty is. As Ash was getting up he felt something sharp stabbing him in the leg. "ARGHHH!" Ash screamed in pain and fell onto the floor again causing Pikachu and Misty to look at him. "ASH!" Misty called out, the grunts took their chance and grabbed hold of her. "You jerks! Let go of me!" Misty shouted struggling against their strength. Pikachu was about to use iron tail but then someone put Pikachu in a cage. "PIKA!" Ash looked up again seeing the person he loves captured and his buddy in a cage. Ash force himself to get up but the general put his foot on his back made Ash to fall back. "Think I'll let you go kid?"

Ash glared at him and shouted "Let them go!"

"HAHA! Let them go? Are you mad? Like hell we will!" The general said to Ash.

"Before I kill you… Let me tell you my name…" The general said.

With Gary…

' _Damn it!_ ' Gary thought as he was surrounded by Team Rocket and Team Aqua grunts. ' _Both Teams' commanders aren't here but that doesn't mean I should go easy on them…_ ' Gary looked up and saw Leaf captured. Another helicopter then landed, once the door opened out came Prince Silver. Gary glared at Silver as Silver made his way towards him. "Hey Gary" Silver greeted him, Gary continue to glare at him and asked him with anger "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Silver smirked and made his way towards Leaf. Leaf was scared of Silver, the aura he gives off wasn't the same when they were still kids. Silver put his hand through Leaf's hair feeling the texture of it. Gary then growled and charged at him. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Silver blocked the attack and said "She hates you isn't it?"

Gary was taken aback what he has said which reminds him of the fight he has with her. " _I'll hate you!_ " Silver then kicked Gary away, "GARY!" Leaf called out as Gary landed on the floor.

 _ **What will happen to everyone? Will they really be able to win? Will Drew die? Will May becomes Tabitha's wife? Stay tune in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Comment it thank you *Bows***_


	13. Chapter 13 - The help

_**I don't own pokemon!**_

Chapter 13 – The help

"Silver how?" Gary started as looked up at Silver. "How did I know? I had one of spies to listen" Silver replied. Gary glared at him, Silver just smirked as he continued to caress Leaf, Leaf's fear didn't disappear as she continue to look at Silver as if he was a poison. Gary looks at Leaf, seeing that she is afraid of Silver, he has to get up. As he slowly gets up all the grunts point their sword at him; Silver looked at him and said "Drop your swords" all the grunts looked at him and did as they told while they glared at Gary. "Silver, I said DON'T TOUCH HER!" Gary yelled as he fired his fire magic at Silver. Silver just smirked and used his poison magic to block off the attack by creating a wall, however, he was surprised. The moment the wall fell Gary was already to strike him. Silver quickly drew his sword and blocked Gary's strike. "TAKE HER AWAY!" Silver yelled at the grunts behind her.

Leaf quickly used her grass magic to surround herself from being captured again. The grunts used their poison magic to destroy her barrier. Leaf was about to get captured when she heard "VINEWHIP!" All of the grunts were hit and landed further away. Leaf turned her head and saw her sister. "BLUE!" Leaf cried with tears in her eyes. Blue quickly got to her side and gave Leaf her pokeballs, "We're princess and we don't fight…" Leaf looked down when her sister mentioned that knowing that they as normal princess unlike May are useless. Blue grabbed hold on Leaf's hand and said "But… we can still fight with our pokemons by our sides" Leaf smiled at her and picked out one of her pokeball. "GO MEGANIUM!" Leaf called out, "MEGG!" Meganium called out. Leaf smiled at her pokemon and said "Let's do this!"

With Ash…

"My name is…" before the general could say his name to Ash, an iron tail hit him hard in the face. "Argh!" the general landed close to where Pikachu was captured. Ash looked up and saw another Pikachu. "PIKA PI!" Ash looked up and saw that Pikachu was still in a cage but someone other than the Team Rocket grunts were holding it. "You ok Ash?" The voice said, Ash looked up and said "R…Red" Red looked down at his little brother and put the cage down. "Pika use iron tail on the cage" Red ordered. "PIKA!" Pika (Red's Pikachu) used iron tail on the cage and the cage broke and Ash's Pikachu was free. "Pii!" Pikachu ran out and both Pikachus did a handshake with their tails. Ash tried to get up with his injured leg, Red gave support to his brother and smiled at him. Ash gave a weak smile and looked up, "We need to save Misty" Red just smirked and said "Of course"

"ARGH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The general got up and yelled out Red.

Red looked at him and said "Are you asking me?"

"Well DUH! Who else could I be asking!?" The general shouted back

Red smirked and walked towards him with his sword in hand. "I'm the first prince of the electric kingdom, Prince Red" The general glared at him and said "I don't care whether you are a prince or not! I was just asking your name!"

"Oh~ then you should be specific with your question" Red smirked

"Grrr…. My name is Proton and how DARE you mock me!?" Proton pointed at Red

Red looked at him and smirked "Ash, once we get back home you're a dead meat"

Ash looked at his brother and asked "What did I DO?!"

Red looked at his brother and said "You'll know when we get back"

Ash just shrugged and concentrated on the battle he have against Proton with his brother's help.

Misty watches Ash and Red working together to fight against Team Rocket. She then felt her wrists are free, she looked around and saw her sisters. "NO ONE MESSES WITH OUR BABY SISTER!" Lily, Daisy and Violet said together. Misty looked around her and noticed that the Team Rocket grunts that held her has fainted. Misty looked up at her sister and smiled. "Thanks" Misty thanked her sisters; Lily Daisy and Violet looks at Misty and smiled, "Let's get to safety" Daisy said.

"Leaf will be with us soon" Violet said after

Lily puts her hand on Misty's shoulder and said "And let's find a way to save your friend" Misty looks at Lily and her other two sisters. Daisy and Violet smiled and nodded. ' _I… I thought they will hate her…_ ' Misty thought as she looked down at the ground. "And if you think that we hate her then you're wrong!" Daisy said as if she has read Misty's thought. Misty looked up with shock.

"She's an interesting princess, usually we will hate her but we know that you guys want to save her on your own free will" Lily said. Misty smiled really happy and said with enthusiasm "well… what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!"

With Paul…

Paul was still lying on the floor on his back with blood, Paul looked up and saw a faint image of Saturn above him. "I enjoyed our little battle Prince Paul but it's over!" Saturn said to him. Saturn readied his sword and was ready to finish Paul with one move; however, Saturn was stopped with a dark magic holding his hand to stop his strike. Paul saw a blurry person with a darker purple hair than his; "Are you alright Paul?" the voice asked. "R… Reggie?!" Paul said with confusion. Reggie looked down at his brother and smiled; Paul scowled as he tries to get up. Reggie put his hand Paul's shoulder and pushed him down with care. "Don't get up and don't fight! With a wound like this there's no way you can fight" Reggie said

"But I've got to save Dawn!" Paul screamed back

Reggie smiled and said "Don't worry Dawn is safe"

Paul was about to protest when he heard her voice calling out to him "PAUL!" Paul smiled and said "Then… I'm leaving Saturn to you for now" Reggie smiled and looked at Dawn who is already at Paul's side. Piplup followed suit and once he got there he was panting hard. "Paul…" Dawn said with tears in her eyes. Paul noticed her and put his hand on her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb and said "I'm fine, I'm still alive troublesome" Dawn looked at him and gave a small laugh, "Let's get you to safety and then I will heal you" Lucas said as he walked up to them. Paul nodded and Lucas teleported them except for Reggie to safety.

"Who are you?!" Saturn exclaimed due to the fact that they lost the princess and his final attack on Paul failed because of Reggie. Reggie smiled and said "I'm the first Prince of the Dark kingdom" Reggie bowed. Saturn glared at him, while Reggie gave him a smiling face once he got up. "You sure know how to fight Mr. Saturn" Reggie said.

"DON'T CALL ME MR. SATURN! JUST SATURN!" Saturn growled. Reggie just smiled which cause Saturn's rage increases. "Enough with the talk…" Reggie said as he opens his eyes and gave a serious look to Saturn. "How dare you hurt my brother and how dare you try to take away my future sister-in-law!?" Reggie glared at Saturn, Saturn just smirked and asked "What you going to do about it?" Reggie clenched his teeth and said "I'll finish you off!" With that said Reggie and Saturn started to fight.

With May…

' _… Who am I? What should I be doing? Was I once like this? Just why did the prince protected me?_ ' May thought. As Tabitha and Shelly kept on fighting each other, Zane walked silently behind May. May felt someone is behind her, she turned around but before she could do anything Zane has hit her on neck to make her unconscious. ' _Sorry Princess…_ ' Zane apologized in his mind as he picked her up bridal style and walked quickly and quietly back to everyone else.

With Drew…

Drew keeps on sinking and sinking deeper into the ocean. Memories of his childhood flashing in his mind.

" _DREW!" Someone called out to him. The little Drew turned around and smiled and said "ZANE!" The little Drew ran up to his older brother and hugged him. Zane fell down but laughed. "Drew, Zane" Both the mini version of Drew and Zane turned around and saw their parents. Both got up and ran towards them._

" _Bud…" Drew turned around and saw a green pokemon that shaped like a seed. Drew walked towards it but the pokemon stepped back. "HEY DREW!" The child version of Ash ran up towards him with his Pikachu on his head. "What!?" Drew asked annoyed. "That's a Budew!" Leaf said once she caught up to them. "What is it doing here?"_

 _Drew looked at Budew and extended his hand out. Budew looked up at him and Drew smiled at Budew, "Budew, I'm Drew, let's be friends." Budew hesitated and looked at Leaf. Leaf nodded with a smile. Budew smiled and walked towards Drew._

As many of his memories flashes in his mind, there was one memory that awaken Drew. Drew opened his eyes and noticed that he isn't sinking deeper anymore instead he felt the sun on him and he felt a pokemon standing behind him. "Mana!" Drew looked up and saw Manaphy. "Manaphy… May… MAY!" Drew got up and felt a pain. Drew fell back down again and he saw that the sky was moving. Drew looked around him and saw that it wasn't the sky moving it was him who was moving. Drew tries to get up again with the help of Manaphy, Drew then looked down and saw that he is riding on Kyogre. Drew puts his hand on Kyogre and said "Thank you, let's go save your master" Kyogre cried out agreeing with Drew and swam back to the shore with Drew and Manaphy.

 _ **Its done! Will Drew survive? Will everyone be safe? Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**_

 _ **Please review thanks**_


	14. Chapter 14 - The Final Battle

_**I do NOT own pokemon!**_

Chapter 14 – The final battle

' _Damn… I'm losing my conscious again… I lost too many blood…_ ' Drew thought, as he looked at the wound on his stomach, waist and hip. Drew puts his right hand on the wounds and ice started to appear. ' _It can't heal my wounds but at least it can stop the bleeding_ ' Drew thought. Kyogre spotted the land where everyone is fighting as well as Manaphy. "Mana!" Manaphy called out to Kyogre, Kyogre nodded and slowly turned right to get to the safe part of the battle field where no one would be able to see them. Manaphy then looked at Drew and slowly pushed Drew back to lie down, "Mana, mana!" Drew looked at Manaphy and wanted to resist it, however, he doesn't have that strength to do so. ' _May…_ ' was all Drew thought before close his eyes.

With the others…

"Zane! What's the use of bringing May here?" Paul exclaimed at him. Zane shrugged and said "At least it's better than having her to call out to Tabitha" Dawn was sitting on the ground next to May who was lying down on the ground. "Let's talk about this later" Lucas said as he was healing Paul. Paul just grunted and turned his head and looked at Dawn, who was worried about May. Zane looked at May and thought a lot about Drew. ' _I know my brother won't die_ ' Zane thought hard. "MANA!" Everyone heard a voice and when they turned around and they saw a Kyogre and a Manaphy swimming close to where they are. May then slowly opened her eyes, she looked at her surrounding that she's with her enemy but somehow she felt safe rather than being with Tabitha.

"MAY!" Dawn said happily as she saw May woke up, May was startled but she still didn't call out to Tabitha for help. "D…Do I know you?" May asked, Dawn was hurt by that question. "May, what are talking about?! Of course you know me! I'm Dawn!" Dawn said with sadness written on her face.

"It's no use Dawn…" Dawn turned around and saw Drew who is supported by Zane. "W…What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

Drew motioned Zane to take him to where May is. Zane nodded and took him to where May is sitting. May knew that she got to stay away from her "enemy" but her body isn't listening to what her mind is telling what she should do.

Drew sat down and motioned Zane to step back. Zane took a few steps back watching his little brother worriedly. Drew's pokemon was safe and sound with the help of Manaphy's power. They too reached to the safe area and was walking to where Zane is.

Drew caress May's cheek, May flinched but still didn't move away. Drew smiled and said "I'm glad that you're okay" May looked at him and looked at the wounds that he got by protecting her. Tears started to fall as May thought about what has happened to Drew. ' _Why? Why am I crying? Why did I cry when I see him and when I thought about what has happened to him?_ ' Drew noticed this and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Somewhere a mile away from the battle area and where May and the others are…

"There's my darling!" Brianna called out as she was about to run to where Drew is but was stopped by a horde of Arcanines. "What is the meaning of this!?" Ursula shouted. Arcanines growled at them, "I'm sorry Princess Brianna and Princess Ursula but this battle doesn't include you" a voice said.

Brianna and Ursula turned around but didn't see anyone except for Yellow, Melody, Drew's, Misty's, Ash's, Dawn's, Paul's, Gary's, Leaf's family and their families there. They turned their head back at the Arcanines, there was a woman, a man and a boy standing in front of them.

"AHHHHH!" Brianna and Ursula screamed. "My… my long time no see Norman" Sebastian said. Norman nodded his head as in hello to you too. "Caroline how have you been?" Glacia asked, Caroline smiled and replied "I'm well as well as my family. Max where's your greeting?"

"Good afternoon your majesties and your highnesses" Max greeted with a bow.

Norman smiled but turned around and watch the battle. Sebastian then stood next to Norman and asked "I would like to know the meaning of this" Norman sighed and said "I'm sorry but I can't bring myself to tell you… but your son Drew knows the reason of this battle" Somehow, Sebastian didn't get angry at this but all he felt that he needs to trust Norman.

Back with Drew and the others…

"Do you know who I am?" Drew asked, May looked down and shook her head. Drew looked disappointed and angry at Tabitha for putting May under his control. Drew looked at her and said "Don't worry you will remember everything soon" May looked up at him and exclaimed "Soon? Soon is when?! TOMORROW? NEXT WEEK? A MONTH? WHEN WILL I RE-" before she could finish her sentence Drew kissed her. May was shocked, but didn't deny the kiss.

' _May…_ ' Drew thought as he brought her closer to him. ' _I haven't kissed Tabitha yet… my first kiss was stolen by this prince_ ' May thought. Drew's hand slowly made his way to the clip of the necklace. As he was going to break apart so both sides can get some air, Drew took of May's necklace. May then blinked once… and then for a second time… her eyes were back to its usual colour that made everyone relieved especially Drew. "MAY!" Dawn cried out as she hugged her friend. May was surprised but smiled never the less "I'm back Dawn" Dawn cried as she held onto her friend afraid that she will return back who she was. All the guys smiled and relief that May is back to her usual self. Drew smiled but soon he fainted, "DREW!" Zane shouted as he caught the sight of his brother falling to the ground. May changed her focus on Drew, "DREW!" May called with worry. Dawn let go of May as May ran to Drew. May looked at Drew and saw that his having a hard time to breathe. May then focused her gaze on the wounds, May then said "Everyone, give me some time, I'll heal Drew right now" Zane, Lucas, Paul (Who's all better now) and Dawn looked at each other and then at May who has already started healing Drew.

May was concentrating hard on healing Drew, the wounds are now slowly closing up and May was relieved but yet again worried. ' _Glad that he did stop the blood or else he wouldn't have made it here… but… he lost too many blood as well… it's going to take a while for him to be able to get up…_ ' Drew's wounds were completely gone and it looked like that Drew didn't get any hurt. May smiled in relief and then looked up at the battlefield. She saw Reggie and Saturn fighting each other, Leaf and Blue fighting off the Team Rocket grunts, Ash and Red fighting Proton along with their Pikachus, Misty and her sisters are fighting against Team Rocket grunts as well, Gary and Silver fighting and last but not least Shelly and Tabitha were fighting each other. May got up and walked towards the battlefield. "Rose…" May looked at Roserade and Drew's other pokemons. May smiled and said "You may go to Drew, he'll be fine, he just need time to recover" All of the pokemons smiled and ran to where their trainer is and was relief that their trainer is having his normal breathing rate.

With their families…

"Your majesty, her highness is safe. It seems like Prince Drew has broken the magic that was on May" Luna reported the recent event that seems important to report to Norman. Norman nodded and smiled. Sebastian was worried about his son as he kept on watching the battle.

"Why won't you allow us go to where Drew is!?" Brianna asked, Max sighed and said "This has nothing to do with you" Brianna then got tick marks and was about to protest but she got nothing to say and closed her mouth.

With May…

As May walked towards Tabitha and Shelly, she also used her psychic on Saturn, Proton and their all of the team grunts and put them where Tabitha and Shelly are. Tabitha and Shelly stopped their fight since they have noticed that all the guys are there. May stopped and looked at Gary and Silver, Silver and Gary stopped their fight as well. May then walked towards Gary and Silver and said "Prince Silver…" Silver looked at her and looked at the ground with shame.

Silver withdrew his sword and faced May. "I…" May stopped him, and said "You did what you could but your aura is completely different… You have taken advantage of what Leaf have said to Gary before they came here. I may not know the reason why you have eavesdrop but… I'm sure that you do feel ashamed" Silver clenched his hand into a fist. May looked at Gary and said "Gary leave Silver alone, Silver has no bad intention about fighting you because of his position of the second generation leader of Team Rocket. Who fought you because he was fighting you because he loves Leaf as well. The fight is over go to Leaf." Gary hesitated and saw that Silver was walking towards the helicopter that he used to get her. Gary then started to head to Leaf. May looked at both of them and sighed; May then continued her way to where the real enemies are with all of the legendary pokemons behind her.

May looked at everyone and said "This battle ends NOW!" as the final battle took place. Norman and the others watched May afar and Dawn and the others watched the last battle, with Drew struggling to stay awake. ' _May… please be careful_ ' Drew thought as he tries to watch the princess he loves fight.

Soon the battle ended, with May with some cuts and with all the enemy lying on the ground unable to get up. May then send an order to all the Arcanines to arrest them. The Arcanines did as told as they have ran through a portal and grabbed each of the enemy and dragged them away. May turned around and saw Brianna hugging Drew with tears. May felt like a knife stabbing her heart but she just ignored the feeling as she walks back to where everyone is.

 _ **YAY! Finished, sorry that I skipped the final battle detail. There's one side of me that's want to skip this detail part of battle! So yeah… sorry about that.**_

 _ **And please comment for me~ Thank you *bows***_


	15. Chapter 15 - I Love Her

_**I don't own pokemon~**_

Chapter 15 – I love her

Once May has reached to where everyone is, Brianna gave her a death glare. "YOU!" Brianna stomped her way to May and slapped her. May wasn't surprised not even Yellow, Melody and Ursula neither was Dawn, Misty and Leaf however, they were angry at what Brianna has done; Gary, Paul and Ash were kneeling where Drew is lying (who has closed his eyes since he can no longer keep himself to stay awake); "HOW DARE YOU! YOU NEARLY HAD MY FIANCE KILLED! IF YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP THEN MY DARLING WOULD BE ALRIGHT!" Brianna was about to slap May once again, however she has missed the chance. May has teleported herself to where Drew is lying; Paul, Ash and Gary were about to get up when May said "It's okay, you guys stay here or else…" May uses her eyes to tell them that Brianna will get all worked up. Paul, Ash and Gary nodded meaning that they understood; May smiled and sat down and looked at Drew. May was relief that Drew was breathing normally and May looked at Roserade and motioned her to come to her. Roserade did as told and sat next to May.

"Roserade, this potion here will help Drew to recover his energy quick… as well as…" May explained with the potion (that she made by using her magic) that is now in Roserade's bouquet hands as well as whispering something that she doesn't want other people to know what it was about. Roserade's eyes went big since she couldn't believe at what May has just said. After saying that May got up and said "I'm sorry Roserade…" May turned and faced Brianna.

"Princess Brianna I shall not deny that it was my fault that Prince Drew got hurt however, neither did I ask for help"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELEPORT HIM BACK TO HIS COUNTRY WHERE HE COULD BE SAFE!? AND OUR MARRIAGE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TODAY!"

May ignored the last statement and said "I would've teleported him back to his country but I couldn't because I was under control"

"THEN YOU SHOULD STAY UNDER CONTROL! AND LEAVE MY, I REPEAT **MY** DREW!"

May was then angry as well as Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Ash, Paul, Gary and Lucas. "IF I WAS CONTINUED TO BE UNDER CONTROL THIS WORLD WILL BE DOOMED! ALL THEY WANTED WAS TO RECREATE THE WORLD! A WORLD FULL OF DARKNESS! WHERE TRUE LOVE IS FORBIDDEN, EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO FEEL WILL BE FORBIDDEN! ALL EXCEPT FOR LOVE FOR YOUR HUSBAND" May shouted.

Brianna was scared but when she heard the last sentence she said "Then its fine, after all Drewy and I were supposed to be husband and wife. So even if the world was recreated I can still feel love for him"

May glared at her and sighed knowing that it's useless to have her understand what she meant. "I'm leaving" May said as she begin to walk forward and her family said their farewell to Drew's family, they all walked through the portal at the same time.

"What's the problem with her?!" Brianna called out. Brianna then heard a groan, when she turned around she saw Drew waking up slowly. "DREWY!" Brianna called out as she ran up to her.

Drew's POV

When I opened my eyes I saw fours of eyes looking at me, they are brown, two blacks and one green. When my vision is clear I saw who it was… It was Ash, Gary, Paul and… Roserade; as I was about to get up I heard a voice, just by listening to the voice I know it wasn't May. The girl hugged me, and cried while saying "Oh~ darling I'm glad that you're safe and still alive! That wicked witch that has caused you to be in pain!"

I just shoved her aside and looked around, I saw everyone's and my family, my pokemons, Lucas, Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Zane, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Blue, Green (who tagged along with his family), Red and Reggie. I didn't see her, I felt my heart break but I never give up hope I looked around once again, but still see no sign of the beautiful chestnut hair and those beautiful sapphire eyes. I got up but still weak in my legs, Brianna came to help me but I just denied her help, I don't care about her right now. Where is she? Where is May? As I was about to fall Gary came and held me up.

"Drew stop" Gary said

"Where is she?" I asked, however there was no reply from him or anyone.

"Drew…" Misty began to call out my name as if she wants to tell me about something.

"Where is she?" I asked again but there was still no reply.

I pushed Gary aside and looked at all of them. "WHERE IS SHE!?" I asked again.

Everyone stayed silent, as I was about to ask one last time, Roserade came to me with a letter. I picked up the letter and read it, ' _Dear Drew, by the time you woke up I must've already left the field to my home country. I'm sorry for everything that I have caused for everyone. Thank you for coming to save me, I really appreciated your help. Your fiancé was right, I did caused you guys lots of trouble and that have caused all of you hurt and injured. Heard that your marriage was today… I truly apologize for destroying your happiest day ever by coming to save me. From this day forward I will no longer appear in front of all of you. Please forget about me. May"_

After reading that letter that I got from Roserade, I looked at the bottle that Roserade held. "Rose" Roserade said. I understand that it was a potion for me to get better but… but… I grabbed the potion and threw it on the ground. There was a broken glass sound while everyone gasped and looked at me. I then glared at Brianna and asked in a very calmed voice "What did you say to her?" Brianna looked at me and said "Nothing, it's nothing that you should care"

I gave her a cold glare and asked one last time "WHAT **DID** YOU SAY TO HER!"

"Drew, enough my dear daughter did the right thing!" Her father said to me.

I looked at him and was about to say something however before I could say anything I heard a voice. "Mana!" I turned around and saw manaphy I ran to him and picked him up. "Father! It's a manaphy! I want it!" Brianna said to her father

Her father just laughed and said "You may have anything you want my baby"

"YAY!" Brianna shouted out happily and ran up to me and Manaphy with a pokeball in hand.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Brianna said as she threw the pokeball at manaphy. Manaphy then jumped out of my arms and jumped into the ocean. Brianna then tried again but before she could throw the pokeball again I stood in front of her. "Drewy?" She asked. "That manaphy has a trainer and its May! You do not have the right to have him!" I said in a stern voice.

Brianna was shocked but I could care less, I turned around and saw manaphy swimming away. I really did lost my chance to find May. "Drewy! Forget about her! We're going to get married!" She said happily as she held onto me, I just ignored her and walked to where everyone else is. Once I have returned, I face my parents and said "Dad, mom I am NOT going to marry Brianna. I don't want a marriage that has no meaning! A marriage of alliance isn't what I want! I lo-" before I could finish my sentence my mom said "Go" I looked at her in surprised. My mom and my dad was smiling. I gritted my teeth worried that they want me to marry May because of her position.

I closed my eyes and clenched my hand. "Dad, mom I love May, I love May from the bottom of my heart! Even if you don't accept this, I WILL cut all ties with you and I WILL go and find her and make her mine!" My dad looked at me and sighed. "Drew, we know, we understand that, Zane has told us everything about all except for being the trainer of the legendary pokemons" I looked at him ready for anything that my dad was about to do.

My dad put his hand on my shoulder and said "Let's go home and rest. Once you're all better, go and find her. Your mother and I like her as well as her family; the most important thing for us is our children's happiness more than an alliance." I looked at him and smiled. I looked at my friends and they all smiled, my pokemons ran to me and hugged me. I was really really happy, I was able to say what I've always wanted to say ever since… our first dance.

We have returned home but my friends stayed with me in my room. My dad had an argument with Brianna's dad, I thought my dad was going to lose but my dad won the argument and now Brianna's country no longer have any more ties with my country. I was really happy, I really can't wait to find my love. I looked outside the window and I said "I'll make you mine" My friends looked at me and give a small laugh, tick marks appeared and started to attack them. This really is my happiest time for now.

 _ **Its done! Please please review thank you~**_


	16. Chapter 16 - I need you

_**I don't own pokemon**_

Chapter 16 – I need you

May's POV

A week has passed after the battle. My people were able to capture the leader of Team Aqua, Magma and Galactic; due to the fact that we have went into their minds to find their locations since they weren't willing to tell us where they are but from their action I understood that they were very loyal towards their own leader.

Once we captured them, my dad says that I should be the one to give them the punishment and so I did. I took all of their pokemons away and let them to be free, they were very hesitant but they still left their trainers and stayed in my country. I also have sealed their powers away. The leaders and the commanders were sent to prison for 3 years if they still haven't change their life and reflect on what they did wrong they are to be sent to an exile island and live by themselves. Of course our guards will also be there to make sure nothing happens.

Even though, the world is in peace my heart isn't… I really… "May?" Luna called me. I turned around and asked "Yes?"

"Prince Silver is awaiting for you in the guest room"

I nodded and said "I'll be there soon"

Luna curtsied and left me alone. I left my favorite place and went to the guest room where Silver is waiting.

"Good morning Prince Silver" I greeted once I walked in.

"Morning" Silver replied

"How may I help you today?" I asked

"Thank you for giving me one more chance, my father felt guilty for everything he has done especially for putting Leaf under control. My dad just wanted me to be ha-"

"Happy I know. Every parents would love their children to be happy, I understand that. So how's everything going for you?" I finished his sentence for him and asked how's things going.

Silver smirked and said "Everything's going well, my dad is doing all he can to apologize for all the trouble he has caused to all the countries and I am always there to make sure nothing goes wrong as well apologizing to my childhood friends" I smiled at him and said "Things are going well I see"

"Yes it sure is"

Then there was silence, but there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said.

"We have now prepared some tea for you both your highnesses" one of our maid said. I nodded at her and she came in, to place the tea and snacks. Once she left Silver and I continued to talk about what he should do from now on.

Drew's POV

A week has already passed after the battle as well as a surprised visit from May's family.

 _Flashback…_

" _DREW! Get your friends and come to the throne room!" my brother called out to me from outside my room. All of us looked at each other with wonder. We did as told and went to the throne room. Once we got there we couldn't believe who we saw. "King Norman and Queen Caroline?!" We all said at the same time. "Its good to see you again Princes Drew, Ash, Paul and Gary and Princesses Misty, Leaf and Dawn" King Norman said. We then snapped out of our gaze and bowed and curtsied. Queen Caroline and my mom gave a small laughed and my mom then said "Would you like to come and have some afternoon tea with us?" Queen Caroline looked at my mom and said "It would be our greatest honor, thank you Glacia"_

 _Once we got to the garden my mom took them to rose garden since it does look like an appropriate place to have an afternoon tea with my crush's family. As we sat down our servants was placing the utensils and pouring tea for all of us._

 _Ash looked at me wondering why they are here too, I just shrugged my shoulder at him not knowing how I should reply him. "Roses…" King Norman said as he looked around. "Our daughter loves them" Queen Caroline said as she drank her tea._

" _My~ your daughter sure is beautiful like a rose. She's like a rose princess right Drew?" I blushed at the question that my dad just asked me. Just imagining May surrounded with roses… she surely does look like a beautiful rose princess. Gary and Paul noticed my blush and snickered at me which caused my blush to be deeper. "Aw~ Look who miss the rose princess~" the girls said. My blushed went deeper and I said "Masquerain use gust on them" Masquerain came from the air and did the attack on them which caused all the girls to be screaming. My father and my mother laughed and so did was King Norman and Queen Caroline._

 _"Ahem…" King Norman made the sound and when we look at him. He said "Prince Drew, could you please come and be our country's next king" I was shocked at the proposal and I looked at my parents as well as Zane. They weren't shocked at all, I really didn't know what to say since it does mean that I could be with May but then it means I no longer have connections with my family and friends._

 _"Drew didn't you say that you love her? Just go" Zane said, I looked at him as I was going to say something back Queen Caroline said "Prince Drew, once you become king of our country you can change our country's law along with May" I looked down still hesitating but I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked at my friends and they were all smiling at me. I smiled back and I looked at King Norman and Queen Caroline and said "It would be my greatest honor. Thank you"_

 _They all smiled and King Norman said "We'll come and fetch you next week think of something to propose to my daughter alright?" I nodded and watched them left._

 _Flashback ends_

I was in the rose garden with Ash, Paul, Gary, Leaf, Dawn and Misty waiting for May's family to fetch us. A portal appeared and out came King Norman, "I supposed you're all ready." We all nodded and we walked through the portal with him.

Normal POV

As May was walking around in the ice garden with her Glaceon. Within the portal Drew saw May and her Glaceon walking in the ice garden. "Prince Drew sent out your Absol, May's Glaceon loves your Absol" I looked at him and nodded. I took out Absol's pokeball and out came Absol. "Ab?" I pointed at where May and Glaceon is, Absol looked at the direction that I pointed and Absol was happy and ran out. "ABSOL!" Absol called out

"Glace?" Glaceon looked at Absol and smiled. "Glaceon!" Glaceon ran up to Absol and hugged him.

"Glaceon?" May asked as she turned and saw Glaceon with Absol. The portal then opened behind May without her knowing it. Drew covered her eyes with his hand and said "Guess who's this" May couldn't believe in her ears. She was actually hearing his voice. May put her hand on Drew's and said "D… Drew" Drew released his hand and May turned around and really saw Drew. Tears started to appear and May said "Drew" Drew smiled and said "Yes?" "DREW!" May called and hugged him, Drew was surprised but smiled and embraced her back and said "Yes May?"

"You're back"

"I'm back"

Norman smiled and said "Please stay here I'll be back soon" everyone nodded except for Drew and May. "It is cold here" Dawn said as she tries to warm herself up Paul then pulled her close to warm her up. "Paul…" Dawn said as she snuggled herself more in Paul's arm. Ash and Gary did (although there were some slight hesitant about doing it never he less he still did it) the same thing for Misty and Leaf. "Lets talk May" Drew said

May nodded as they both released each other. The girls saw the opportunity and ran up to her "MAY!" May smiled and hugged them back.

May then took them to the guest room and they all sat down catching up with each other.

"And so what happened to Brendan?" May asked with the guys gone.

"Oh~ nothing to worry about~ he just got in a very big trouble with his family" Dawn said. May laughed and they kept on chatting. Until May asked "What are the guys doing?" The girls smiled which made May even worried. "You'll know soon enough right Misty?" Leaf said as she winked at Misty, Misty giggled and said "That's right Leaf"

Ash came back and whispered something in Misty's ear and Misty nodded. "Girls lets go~" Dawn and Leaf nodded while May was confused,

Once they got out Leaf was covering May's eyes. "Where are we going?" May asked. Leaf giggled and said "We're here" Leaf released her hand and May opened her eyes. They were all in her favorite place but standing there was Drew.

"Drew?" May said

Drew turned around and walked towards her and held out his hand. "May I have the chance to dance with you my princess?" Drew asked.

May giggled and said "Of course" May put her hand in his and they started dancing like the night that they have danced at Drew's birthday party.

Everyone was watching this and made the guys want to dance too. Ash went to Misty, Paul went to Dawn and Gary went to Leaf. They all started dancing together, little did they notice that their family was there watching them as well as their pokemons. After the dance Drew and May was panting, but never the less Drew kneeled on his left leg and held onto her hand. "May… I love you so much, will you marry me?" Drew proposed to her, May couldn't believe it, the prince she loves is here in front of her, wanting to make her his wife. Tears fell and Drew was worried that she would say no but instead "Drew, I… I love you too…. I'll be your wife." Drew smiled and got up and kissed her. Everyone clapped and said "Congrats Drew!" Drew and May broke the kiss and Drew puts his hand over May's and performed a magic on May's hand.

Drew's hand moved aside and there sat on May's ring finger was a beautiful ice carved rose. May smiled and hugged him, Drew hugged back. Drew then whispered to May saying "I really need you in my life May" May's tears kept falling and whispered back and said "Same here Drew"

 _ **Tada! Done! There's one last chapter left please hold on~**_

 _ **Thank you please review**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Special

_**I don't own pokemon and this is the last chapter of this story. Please enjoy it thank you all.**_

Chapter 17 – Special

Drew's POV

It has been 8 years since the time I have married to my wonderful wife. As I was walking around in my country, my people always greeted me. I always reply them back wishing them well and make sure that they are all feeling well. As I was walking I heard one of my pokemon's cry as well as my wife's pokemon cry. I looked up and saw Masquerain and Beauitfly flying with each other happily. I smiled as I made my way to the Normal type pokemon living area.

Once I got there I heard a sweet voice calling me "Daddy!" I saw my little angel running up to me, she has a beautiful long hair that is the same colour as mine and has the most beautiful eye colour like my wife, she's still 5 years old but she has already looked like my wife. "What is it Sophia?" I asked as I bent down at her level for her to run into my open arms.

"Daddy! Tell me all the evolutions for Eevee to evolve" My daughter commanded. I laughed, my daughter loves Eevee ever since she saw my wife's Glaceon. I sat down on the grass and said "There's Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Glaceon. Which one do you want your Eevee to evolve to?" My daughter was in her thinking style and said "I want them all!" I laugh and said "Eevee can evolve into ONE of them sweetheart" Sophia then gave me a pouty face, I laughed and said "Come let's go get your brother and mother okay?"

"OKAY!" she replied enthusiastically and grabbed my hand as we walked off.

May's POV

After taking care of the dragon type pokemons I made my way to the ground type pokemon area. There I saw my second love taking care of Trapinch, he's already 10 years old and he looks so much like my husband. His hair style is just like my husband's but the colour is the same as mine a chestnut and he's eyes are just like his; they are a beautiful green emerald eyes. "Ian!" I called; Ian turned around and saw me and gave me his smile. I walked towards him and said "Your Trapinch is in a good state"

"I've been taking care of him as well as all the ground type pokemons everyday" Ian replied.

I giggled and said "Then I will leave the ground type pokemons to you ok?"

"It would be my greatest honor mom!" He said with a big smile. Ian, my son he loves my husband's Flygon, so this is the reason why he loves Trapinch the most. "MOMMY!" I heard a lovely voice calling out to me, I turned around and saw my dear daughter Sophia running up to me. She finally reached us and hugged me, "Hello Sophia"

Ian had a small pouty look and said "What about me Sophia?" Sophia then hugged her brother happily. I then saw the king that has captured my heart. He came to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "EW!" my daughter screamed and we all laughed at her reaction. "Come on May. We shouldn't keep them waiting" my husband said to me. I got up and said "Alright, Ian, Sophia time to go" "OKAY!" and we left our country with my brother in charge for now.

Paul's POV

"TROUBLESOME WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I shouted at our room's door. "JUST WAIT! I'M NEARLY DONE!" My wife replied. I heaved a sighed and I wondered why I married her to be my wife. "Daddy…" I heard two voices calling out to me, I looked down and saw my two children. They are twins one boy and one girl, "What is it Dylan, Emma?" I asked.

Dylan looked up at me with his onyx eyes like mine and asked "What's taking mom so long?" I sighed and said "Only Arceus knows", then I noticed a small purple object moving to me, when I looked down I saw my daughter, Emma. Emma put her hand in mine and looked at me with those beautiful eyes like my wife's "Daddy, are you and mommy fighting again?" she asked worriedly.

I bent down at her eye level and said "No Emma, it's just that your mom is taking way too long"

Dawn's POV

Before I walked out I used my magic to see what's happening and saw my two little angels who are both 6 years old appeared. One with a midnight blue short hair and one with a purple long hair, I smiled at the scene and thought to myself thinking that I'm glad that I didn't marry Kenny or else my life would be different now. I walked out of the room's door and saw three pair of eyes looking at me. "You're finally done…" my husband said to me. "Sorry for taking so long!" I said as I turned my head.

"Mom!" I looked at my son and asked "Yes?"

"Can we get going? Or else we're gonna be late" Dylan asked me.

Paul gave me the look of I told you so, I laughed and said "Don't worry Dylan there's still Uncle Ash" then there was silent and we all gave each other a small smile.

Gary's POV

I was still lying in bed, I felt the warm sun hitting on me. When I turned around and wrapped my arms around my lovely wife but somehow I felt nothing. I then opened my eyes and saw no one next to me. I got up and looked around "Leaf?" I called out and before I noticed I saw my wife walking out the bathroom and she surely doesn't look good. I got worried and ran up to her. "Leaf, what's wrong?" Leaf reassured me and said "It's nothing don't worry too much" However, I don't feel convinced but I know I've got to trust her.

We have a daughter who's still 4 years old, she has the same beautiful hair like my wife and the same eye colour as mine; she loves grass type pokemon just like my wife. "Dad?" speak of the little angel. "Yes Mia?" I asked as I get dressed, my daughter is smart as me so she knows she can't come in just yet. "Can we leave soon?" and she is just as impatient as me, well… maybe like me. I looked at Leaf and she has already finished dressing as well as me and I smiled. "Yes Mia we're coming"

Leaf's POV

I made my husband worried again, these days I've been having a morning sickness, I think I know what it means but I wanna confirm it with Dawn and May since they both know what it could be and I wanna double check it if it's true. As I was about to walk Gary held out his hand. I looked at him with wonder and Gary said "I'm here Leaf" I smiled and put my hand in his and so we walked outside our room with Mia in front sitting on Meganium. I smiled and said "Time to go Mia" Mia looked at me and smiled "Okay mom~" she got off of Meganium and walked outside of our palace.

Misty's POV

"ASH! HURRY UP! OR ELSE WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" I called out, knowing my husband he sure will take his time. Our son came to me who's 10 years old, he has a pichu sitting on his shoulder, he has the same raven hair like his dad and have the same eyes like mine. "Mom how long will dad take?" he also has the same personality like me. I sighed and said "Don't worry Michael, your dad will be quick"

Michael then sighed and said "Dad! Hurry! I want to battle Ian soon!" I totally forgot to mention. He made May's son his rival, both of them are the same age and they have been rivals once they have their own pokemon.

Ash's POV

Man… Michael sure reminds me of Misty as well as myself wanting to battle my rivals. "Okay! I'm done!" I said when I walked out of the room. They both looked at me giving me the look of 'finally' I gave a small laugh and said "Come on let's go" As we were walking out of our country I held my wife's hand while Pikachu and Pichu were leading the way with Michael right behind them. Misty looked at me and smiled and I smiled back at her.

Normal POV

"There they are!" Paul said when he saw Ash reaching to the island that they found together. "Sorry we're late" Ash apologized, Gary and Drew laughed along with their children playing with all of their pokemons. Michael spotted Ian lying on the ground with his Trapinch beside him. "Ian!" Michael called, Ian got up and sighed. "Let's battle!"

Ian flipped his hair and said "Okay! Go Trapinch"

"Go Pichu!"

The parents watched their children battle, "Where's the girls?" Misty asked. "They're with Leaf" Drew replied. Then May, Leaf and Dawn came back, Misty went up to them and asked them what's wrong. May and Dawn told her what's wrong Misty smiled and said "Congratulation Leaf!" Leaf smiled as she looked at Gary. Leaf walked up to Gary and whispered "Gary I'm pregnant again" Gary couldn't believe his ears. Gary laughed and got up from his seat and picked Leaf bridal style and was spinning around happily. "Thank you! Thank you Leaf!" Gary thanked Leaf. Leaf laughed. Mia noticed that her parents are weird and so she ran up to them and asked "What going on?" Gary put Leaf down and Leaf said "Mia, you're going to be a big sister now" Mia smiled happily and hugged her mom. "Really mom!?"

"Really Mia."

Everyone was having fun, Ian and Michael's battle continued while the adults chat and the children played with the pokemon. Drew looked up at the sky with May's hand in his. May noticed that Drew wasn't paying attention, "Drew what's wrong?" Drew looked at May and smiled, "No its nothing" Drew looked back at the sky thinking about the lovely time he had with May and his friends. ' _Thank you Arceus for giving me May, Ian and Sophia_ ' Drew's grip on May's hand was a bit stronger than before, May looked at him again when she felt his grip. "Drew?" Drew looked at May and hugged her. May was surprised at his action but then she heard "Thank you May, for coming into my life. You're my special girl that I love and will never let go" May smiled and hugged Drew back while their friends kept on talking to each other.

 _ **I need you is now complete~ I hope you have all enjoyed my stories. *bows* I will write a new story after the next story that I'm going to write, as I have mentioned before the next story would be a hitsukarin story. I will write another contestshipping, ikarishipping, pokeshipping and oldrivalshipping after the hitsukarin. Thank you please review and if possible read my new story if you are hitsukarin fan or not. Thank you once again.**_


End file.
